


Guarding Rich

by Cherikella



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, severich - Fandom
Genre: Finding Love, Independence, Love, M/M, Twins, alternative ending, building self-confidence, it's complicated - Freeform, jim and seb have something going... or do they?, self-confidence, severich falling in love, severin the bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart from being the most dangerous man in London Jim Moriarty is also a protective brother. He hires a bodyguard for his twin, to make sure no one harms him due to his resemblance to Jim.<br/>However, not everything goes according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choose Wisely

Jim Moriarty burst into his twin brother's bedroom. 

"Is he alright?" he asked the medics.

Everyone were still hustling around Richard so Jim lost patience

"I said, is he alright?" he barked at them louder this time

Silence. The senior doctor stepped out and started explaining in a soothing voice about Richard's condition. 

"It was a flesh wound, only one internal organ was damaged but we managed to save it." he said

Jim closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "You take good care of him, you hear me?" he demanded

"Of course!" the doctor reassured him. 

"... or else..." 

There was no need to finish the sentence really. Everyone in the room knew it would go something along the lines of "I will burn the hearts out of you". Which in this case was even funnier because they were all doctors, and there was even one heart surgeon among them, a fact that would particularly amuse Jim had he not been pissed by whoever decided to shoot or stab his brother!

Jim came closer to Richard's bed, looking at him. He was sleeping peacefully. Weak. Gentle. Definitely kinder than Jim. Wouldn't hurt a fly. A dreamer... and a fool! That was his brother! Jim loved him in his own strange way. And he had to protect him. The little fool isn't capable of protecting himself so someone had to take care of it.

Jim stormed out of the room the same way he had stormed in. 

 

===

 

"Would that be all, boss?" Moran, his loyal sniper asked 

"Yes." Jim replied, leaning back on his armchair. "Oh, no, actually. There's one more thing" 

Moran stopped at the door. "What's that, boss?"

"I need a bodyguard."

Sebastian froze. "Am I fired or am I dead, boss?" 

Jim chuckled "Neither, I hope." he explained "I didn't mean a bodyguard for me, silly! You're doing a great job. I meant for my brother." 

"Oh, could've f*cking said so before giving me a heart attack" 

Jim let that remark slide. 

"He's constantly in danger despite the fact that he hasn't done anything" Moriarty said

"Probably that has something to do with the fact that he's wearing your face" Seb suggested

Jim glared at him. "You think?" he snapped "Look, Moran, you either find me a proper bodyguard or you just-- f*ck the f*ck off!" 

Yes, that was the only language Moran would understand, Jim was positive. 

Long pause. Sebastian moved closer and Jim involuntarily flinched.

"I have a guy in mind." Moran finally said.

"Good. That's better. Who?" 

 

===

 

"And there he is!" Sebastian grinned, pointing at the man who was approaching them

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jim exclaimed

"Nope. That's really the guy" Sebastian said.

The "guy" was actually Sebastian Moran. Except, it wasn't Sebastian Moran. Let me explain. It was Sebastian's twin brother. Same face, same conduct, same everything as if Jim was seeing double.

"This is ridiculous!" Jim finally spoke "I can't have this sort of thing going on here!"

"Why not? He's really good" Sebastian insisted

"Because if they walk London together every single one of my enemies would think it's me and you!" he spat every word "The point was to keep Richie safe not turn him into a bl%dy practice target!" 

"It's a good idea though, admit it, boss." Seb whispered "Confusing all your enemies, like having doppelgangers. They'd never know who's who, who's the real one. It's brilliant! No one would ever get to you--"

"Shut up, Moran!" Jim interrupted him "No one gets to me anyway. I don't want them getting to Richard." 

Sebastian shrugged "Fine. I'll tell my brother to go away then." 

Jim looked at the two Morans talking. Sebastian was clearly excited about this, Jim wondered why. It was a dangerous job and Seb just wanted to throw his brother at it? Strange... It was beyond Jim to understand what Seb's motives could possibly be! If he wanted a job for his brother, there were clearly less deadly placements they could find. 

For some reason Moriarty did not want to disappoint Sebastian on this one. But risking Richard's life even more...? No. Definitely not. Then the brilliance of the scheme began to kick in... Two Jim Moriartys, two Sebastian Morans, on two different places at the same time... Keeping everyone on edge. Shocking everyone. How he managed to do it. Perfect alibis, not to mention the fun! Richard was endangered by their resemblance anyway, why not taking it all the way then?

"Sebastian!" he called his sniper

Sebastian approached. He was sulking a little and trying to hide it but Jim felt it. 

"Yes, boss?" 

"If he can shoot half as good as you, he's hired." Jim said

He was hired. 


	2. Recovery

Richard woke up this morning feeling refreshed. The wound in his stomach still hurt but he decided to be a man about it, whatever that meant. He took a book and flipped a few pages, unable to really concentrate on the content. Finally he picked up his phone and texted his brother.

_How long am I supposed to stay locked up in here? RB_

A quick reply followed.

**As long as necessary. JM**

_I miss my flat. Please, Jim, I'm feeling better already, let me go. RB_

**Not a chance. Just stay there, read, write, create, do one of your artsy stuff. JM**

Richard sighed. His brother was paranoid, that's for sure. He should've known the moment Jim made Rich change his last name from Moriarty to Brook. And yet, there was the face! This annoying resemblance. Richard could hardly count the times Jim asked him to go get a plastic surgery, to change this face. 

"For your own good, brother" Jim would insist. 

Richard was terrified at the idea. His answer would always be no. At least on  _that_ he can be firm. 

His flat was his one sanctuary. A place where the controlling brother could not barge in and rule. A little flat of his own where everything was the way he wanted it to be. And now, because of this ridiculous accident, Richard was forced to stay at Jim's place. Jim was taking his home away from him, slowly but surely. Richie wondered how long before he is a complete slave to his brother's will...

 

===

 

Boring TV, boring books, boring everything. Richard needed to go out. He got out of bed. The wound was still hurting terribly but he had to walk, he needed fresh air. For Heaven's sake he needed to pee too!

He slowly started to get dressed. First he took off the pajama bottom they dressed him in, then he tried to put on his jeans. One leg was in, oh, good! That's not as difficult as he thought... Or perhaps it was after all. A strange noise, a strange feeling... one of his stitches just broke. Richard sat down on a chair next to the mirror. He looked at his reflection there. A pale, short, skinny guy with dark circles under his eyes, sitting on a chair in nothing but his underwear with a bleeding wound on his stomach. He let out a sigh, considering weather he could finish this alone or just swallow his pride and call for help. 

Just when he was about to give up and call before he passes out because of blood loss, a knock came from his door. 

"Come in..." he said weakly and seeing the man who entered, Rich let out a smile "Oh... Sebastian... help?"

"Oh, God!" Sebastian gasped and rushed to Richard to assist him. 

First he attended to Richard's wound. Surprisingly good, Richie noted to himself in his blurred mind. Then he carefully removed Richard's underwear. Richard tried to protest but no intelligible words were coming out of his mouth. 

"Baaaaaah" he said and then repeated louder "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

For some reason Sebastian was taking no notice of Richard's statements of 'baaaah' and continued taking his pants off. The hell! Richard tried moving an arm, a leg, anything. Complete failure at it all. In fact he could see no longer, everything around him was getting dark. Apparently he lost some blood, he was probably sedated, he felt really tired and yes, he admits it now, it was too early to get out of bed. Richard fell asleep. 

 

===

 

He had no idea how long he was asleep but when he opened his eyes again he was back on the bed, in a new pair of underwear, new bandages and different pajamas. 

"Is anyone here?" he finally called

Sebastian's face suddenly showed up from the corner of the room. Richard almost exploded. He was about to scream at Sebastian what the hell was he thinking when Sebastian spoke.

"Take your rest." he said as if nothing had happened "You lost a lot of blood there. I had to call the doctors for blood transfusion after I covered you in bandages."

Yeah, after he took off his pants first! Why was Richie feeling so weak... he wanted to shout but he just couldn't. He felt like sleeping some more instead.

"Yes, sleep. That'd be best for you now." Sebastian said and Richie hated the fact that his eyes weren't listening to him and were closing on their own. He fell asleep. Again.

 

===

 

Three days later Richard was finally strong enough to sit up on the bed and talk with actual sound coming out of his throat. Jim was there first thing in the morning.

"You're such a princess, Richie!" he teased him again

"Shut up" Richard frowned

Jim only chuckled

"Where's Sebastian?" Richard asked

"At a job, why do you care?" Jim was surprised

"It's just--" he considered something than said "I have something to talk to him about"

"Oh?" Jim crossed his legs "You two have secrets now?"

"Of course not but he did something embarrassing and I want to know why!"

"Now I want to know too! What did he do and when?"

"When I was sick... When he found me here and... 'helped'" Rich said

"What? Richard, Seb didn't find you when your highness passed out the other day. Seb wasn't even in the country then"

"But--" Richard stuttered "I saw--"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jim uncrossed his legs again and leaned closer to his brother "You see, I got you a bodyguard."

"What?"

"You know what a bodyguard is, right?"

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure your brain still functions" Jim chuckled "Look, you--" uh, oh, he was getting serious... that's scary. "--you scared me pretty much when you got that wound..." Jim said, taking his brother's hand in his. Wait, was Jim  _holding his hand!?_ "I just want to make sure nothing like that happens to you again. You understand that, right?" 

Richie was so surprised by this unexpected display of brotherly affections that he could do nothing but nod. 

Jim let his hand go and tapped Richard on the shoulder rather strongly. "People must learn that they cannot touch or harm anything that belongs to Jim Moriarty." he said. Oh, so it was a possessive thing, not a loving thing. Okay, yes, that made more sense, that was more like his Jim. Richard relaxed. 

"So I have a bodyguard now?" he asked 

"Yes, you do. His name is Severin Moran, he's Sebastian's brother, he's really good and he's been instructed to take care of you, princess." Jim explained 

"Oh... Oh! OH!!!" 

"What's the matter? Did you break more stitches?"

"Was _he_ the guy who found me when I collapsed!?" 

"Yes, he saved your life" Jim smiled

"Oh, no! I don't want him to be my bodyguard!" Richard said, surprised at how firm he sounded about it

"What? Nonsense, the guy's really good. He's practically like Sebastian." 

"Jim, it _can't_ be _him_! Please, anyone but _him_!" Richard pleaded, almost whining 

"What do you have against him? He saved you! God knows what would've happened to you had he not come here when he did."

"The guy's a pervert! I don't want him anywhere near me! I never want to see him again! It was weird enough if it was Sebastian but now it's even weirder! A complete stranger! I don't want him, I don't want him!" he blurted out, half of his words too fast for Jim to follow.

"Calm down, princess, calm down." Jim said with the most soothing voice he could impersonate "He's not a pervert, where do you get such things? He's a professional." 

"I'm telling you his behaviour was inappropriate!" Richard insisted

Jim only shook his head. "Richard, you were barely conscious, you've no idea what was happening so I'm sure whatever you saw was not real." he said, smiling "Trust me, one sees the strangest things when one's lost blood. I know!"

Richard still wasn't convinced but Jim never changed his mind so basically there was nothing to be done about it for now.  


	3. Facing the Monster

It's only been five days since the incident and Richard was already wondering if what he saw was what he saw or what he thought he saw. Wait, what? ... The point is, he was confused. So when the time came for him to face his new bodyguard, Richard was more than nervous. In fact, he felt like he would throw up. At least he'd have an excuse in case he does, he was stabbed recently. 

A knock on the door. Richard recognized that knock, it sounded just like the one five days ago. 

"Come in..." he said again

The same blonde head and blue-eyed face showed up from behind the door. Yes, that was definitely Sebastian Moran's brother but now that he was able to see properly Jim wondered how could he have taken this guy for Sebastian. The two looked the same but the scars on the face weren't there. Such a tell-tale. 

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" the pervert asked 

Richard was looking at him as if his eyes were blades and he could cut him with them.

"Can you talk now? They told me you could..." the pervert said awkwardly

So he was collecting information on him now! He was a stalker as well! 

"I'm fine, thank you!" Richard said, trying to make his voice sound as harshly as he was capable of

"I'm pleased to hear this, sir" he nodded

"Humph!" 

"Is something the matter, sir?" 

"You tell me. Is there?" Richard replied

The pervert seemed confused now. Good!

"Well, I-- I suppose you still feel a little weak..." he began 

"Spare me, please!" Richard interrupted him

Severin stopped talking at once. 

"Don't pretend! I know what you did!" 

Richard lied. He had no idea what his new bodyguard actually did, he passed out before he could find out. But taking a wounded man's pants off when he was incapable of even saying one word properly was definitely a bad thing to do. 

"I only did what I had to, sir." he smiled 

"What? Are you actually serious!?" Richard's eyes widened 

"Of course I am, sir." the guy nodded again, the same smile on his freaking face

"What you did-- No one does that!!!" Richard all but shouted 

"I was specially trained, you see." he explained "I have experience in dressing a few wounds and giving first aid and--"

"--and taking a guy's pants off?" Rich finished for him

"Oh... that..." he looked even more awkwardly now. 

"Yes. _That_." 

"Well, I'm so sorry, sir, but--" he paused, hesitating if he should speak further

Ha! Obviously ashamed of his disgusting behaviour! Or just embarrassed that he got caught. Perhaps he thought that Richard wouldn't remember what happened. 

"Well?" Richie wasn't going to let this one slide. He assumed a posture similar to his brother's when he was being intimidating and watched as the worm squirmed. 

"You had peed yourself a little, sir, so I couldn't leave you... all wet..." the pervert said. 

Wait whaaaat? Oh... Oh! OH! Sh!t!

"Ah... yes... right... that did happen..." Richard suddenly began to suspect that the awkward person in the room was he right now, not the new bodyguard. 

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." the man continued 

"No, it's... I get it." Richard nodded, trying to control the red blush that was taking over his face 

"It's common, happens all the time." 

"Of course it does, would you leave now, please?" 

"If you want me to--"

"I do, please. Now. Okay? Please. Thank you." 

The ex-pervert and current bodyguard left the room, still looking puzzled by his new boss.

Richard berried his head in the pillows, wishing he had died when that gorilla stabbed him. Of course he peed in his pants! He even remembers it now, it was all coming back to him. And of course the guy gave him first aid, changed the bandages, changed him and then dressed him in clean clothes and put him in bed. Then he called the doctors for the blood transfusion and then Richard went on barking at him... Oh, this is even more embarrassing than it was before!

He tried a few more times to convince his brother to get him another bodyguard but Jim calmly kept refusing until finally he just burst out that it'd be an insult to Sebastian so Richard finally shut up about it. So he had to make it work. The guy who changed him when he peed himself was his new bodyguard, was going to be around him 24/7 and would be a constant reminder of his embarrassment. Perfect. Yes, perfect. Really, gorilla-man, couldn't you just stab harder next time? 


	4. What Happened in Dublin

"How's it going with them?" Sebastian asked.

They were both in Jim's office.

"I can't really tell. They're not exactly talking to each other" Jim said, staring at the screen of his laptop

"Oh."

"Yes, something about Richie peeing himself. A totally ridiculous story" 

"Well, they should talk" 

"Yeah, probably"

"Talking's necessary" the sniper added 

"Yeah, fine. I agree, they should talk." Jim nodded, clicking something intensely 

Sebastian took a deep breath. "And we should talk too." he then said

"Umm, aren't we talking now?" 

"I don't mean this... Jim, we need to _talk_." 

"Jim?" he lifted his gaze from the screen "What happened to boss?"

"Don't avoid the answer" Seb insisted "When are we going to talk about Dublin?" 

"Never." he shook his head several times "We're never going to talk about Dublin, Sebastian"

"But what happened..."

"There's nothing to talk about. It means nothing, it changes nothing, it needs no discussion." Jim articulated every word "Is that clear?"

" _Jim_..." Sebastian growled 

"I'm not talking about it, Moran! Now can you please just call me boss again!" he shouted

Moran was silent again, his face like the ice cold face of a statue. "Yes, boss. Of course. Is there a job for me?"

Jim shook his head "You're free for the day"

Moran turned his back and headed to the door.

"Just so you know" he said quietly before going out "talking about it would've felt less awkward to you than not talking about it. But you're the boss, I'm just the sniper"

Jim sighed and then looked back to the laptop screen. He had work to do.

 

===

 

What happened in Dublin...

"There it is, that's the playground" Jim pointed from the car.

Sebastian took a quick look at it and chuckled "So that's how you used to entertain yourself, boss?" 

"Are you kiddin' me? I never even set foot on the place" Jim laughed, then his face went darker " _He_ wouldn't let me..." 

"Ah, that sucks but _he'_ s not letting anything anymore." Seb reminded Jim "Because _he_ 's long dead."

A smile played on Jim's lips. "Yeees." he said "He is dead. I like the sound of that." 

"Of course you do, boss." Moran nodded, driving on

"It's a miserable place, with stupid, boring people" Jim spoke bitterly, his eyes taking in the scenery 

"You know best, boss, you grew up here." Sebastian replied, not sure what else he could say really

"I hhhate it. I ddddespise it." the consulting criminal went on. 

Sebastian decided to say nothing and just play his part as a driver now. 

Jim burst into laughter, almost manic, and that startled Moran. He's seen his boss in many moods but never did Jim Moriarty seem so affected by something as he was the day he visited his hometown for the first time in years. Moran guessed all kinds of memories flooded the criminal mastermind's mind and by the looks of it, not all of them pleasant. 

"Stop here." his boss ordered and Moran did so.

"What's that? A bar?"

Jim got out of the car and into the bar. Sebastian parked the car and followed. 

"Well, this is disgusting!" Jim said, taking a quick look at the bar 

"Boss, let's go. It doesn't seem like one of your usual places..." Sebastian suggested but all he got in reply was another fit of bitter laughter. "Or not..."

Jim ordered a glass of 'their strongest drink' as if he was in a bleeding western and took it all in for a second. Sebastian's eyes widened. His boss wasn't the drinking type, despite being Irish and despite all the stereotypes. Jim ordered more and more and Sebastian was beginning to fear that his boss was trying to kill himself.

"Don't look at me like that! Join me, Moran." Jim insisted, shoving a glass in Sebastian's hands

"I'm driving, remember?" 

"Screw driving! Drink with me, that's an order!" Jim said, his speech getting a bit affected by the alcohol. 

When Sebastian refused again, Jim got annoyed "You can't drink, Moran? I know you can! You drink all the time, you think I don't know? I know everything, everything!" he kept talking and talking, and drinking. "Just like I knew about his affair with that waitress... And when I told mummy he almost strangled me! They were on my list. They were all on my list!" 

As he was talking his voice was either too quiet to hear or too loud, a mixture of whispers and sudden shouting combined with sudden incoherent movements of the hands, blurry eyes and messy hair. Jim Moriarty was drunk. And Sebastian Moran was so confused right now.

"And then, of course, there was Kevin." Jim was talking for more than two hours now, without taking a break. He was at the point when most drunk people would pass out but instead he was just talking. 

"Boss, let's go back to the hotel, please" Moran suggested once again

"But I need to tell you about Kevin" Jim protested

"You can tell me in the hotel" 

"Kevin was pretty... " Jim smiled "He was also a d!ck!" 

"Okay, we're leaving!" Seb payed for all the drinks and helped drunk Jim out of the bar. It was dark outside but he managed to find the car and put his boss on the back seat. 

Jim could hardly keep his head up, or his eyes open, but he kept talking

"You know what I liked most about Kevin? Do you?" he asked, causing Seb to shrug

"His mouth." 

"I really don't need to know, boss" Seb interrupted, not liking the direction this weird one-sided conversation was taking.

"He could do miracles with it!" Jim didn't pay attention to Sebastian's remarks. "The things he told me... The promises he made... The love vows... Lies!" 

"Yes, that's a bummer, now do you need to shower first or just directly in bed?" Seb tried to end the highly emotional monologue while it was still possible

"Bed reminds me of Lilith! Lilith used to spread rumours a lot. She was a b!tchy liar! I hate her! She told Mrs. Berkery I only got good grades because I cheated... I never cheated! Why would I? I was smarter than all those b*ggers put together!" 

"You are, boss." 

After another long monologue they were finally to the hotel so Sebastian had to carefully take Jim out of the car, guide him towards the elevator and up to his room while trying to stop him from making a fool of himself. Then left him in bed where Jim kept muttering words to himself and drifting away until he was finally asleep.

"Well, that's a Jim Moriarty I don't want to see any time soon!" Sebastian said to himself, relieved that this is over.

 

===

 

What happened in Dublin Part 2...

 

It was afternoon the next day when Sebastian received a text from Jim.

**Moran, I have a headache. You're in trouble. JM**

_Why, the f*ck, am I in trouble? I all but carried you safely home! SM_

**You don't let your boss drink himself to death, duh! JM**

_It's not like my boss could be stopped when he makes up his mind. My boss is a stubborn bastard! SM_

**[Delayed] Okay, you have a point. You're safe for now. How do I deal with this headache? JM**

Sebastian grinned at the phone and typed a few of his own cures in such cases. Then the texts stopped so he assumed Jim was taking care of himself. 

Hours later there was a knock on Sebastian's door. When he opened it, he was almost knocked down by his boss wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hard. 

Sebastian managed to pull away to breathe and ask "What--?" He was interrupted by Jim's lips claiming his once again. 

Jim pushed the door behind him, pinning Sebastian to the wall of the hotel room and grinning as he kept kissing him like his life depended on it.

"Are you drunk again?" Seb asked when Jim moved to his neck instead 

"No! Not since yesterday" 

"What's --ah-- this for then?" 

Jim looked him in the eyes and grinned devilishly "Must you have a reason?"

Seb was trying to concentrate "Yes... I do need it... the reason..."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Jim ordered and then a little more quiet " _Please_..."

Sebastian was a man like any other. He couldn't resist this for long. He'd been pining after his boss for some time now, but never dared to actually do something about it. This was maybe their new beginning. It isn't weird, he thought, it won't be awkward. Because they knew each other, they liked each other, and no need denying it, they've been flirting with each other for some time now. It's alright and it won't be too big a disaster if they, if he lets Jim, if-- 

And at that point, Sebastian could no longer think. 

" _Jim_..." he whispered in his boss' ear and the rest was history.

 

There was no beginning the morning after. There was no end either. In fact, there was nothing. Jim acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He never said a word about any of the events in Dublin, he ignored Sebastian every time the sniper tried to bring it up. There was only one difference, Sebastian was now desperately in love with his boss and his boss, on the other hand, was desperately avoiding every sign of intimacy. 

The two returned to London, their trip mostly silent. Jim continued with his work, Seb received more jobs, everything as it always was. 

"Can we talk about Dublin, Jim?" Sebastian would ask every once in a while

"Don't call me Jim." Moriarty would reply and constantly remind him he is still his boss and nothing more. 


	5. Mirrors, Chats and Bunnies

"We need to talk. It's been a while since the accident now and I believe it's time we-- I--" Richie let out his breath. He was only practicing his speech in the mirror and he was already unable to control his breathing. Darn it! Why was he so scared of Jim anyway? No, it wasn't exactly fear, it was something else... It was... obedience? Yes, maybe it was just obedience. He was too soft to actually stand up to Jim. 

Another look in the mirror and here goes again. "It's been a while since the accident and I believe it's time I go home--" God, his hands were trembling! "It's time I go home!" he repeated, trying to get more courage somehow.

A knock on the door. It was Severin.

"I have to come for the daily check up." he said.

The daily check up was the quick 'scanning' of the room Severin did every day. It was in case someone ever planned something harmful against Richard. 

"Yes, of course, get in here" Richard sighed. He was so nervous he could hardly care. He fixed his clothes again, examining his reflection in the mirror when Severin stopped with his usual activities during the check up and looked towards him. 

"What?" Richard asked confused 

"You seem tense" the bodyguard noted

"Yes. I always look tense?" Richard asked again, not following "So?"

"Why? Why are you tense?" 

"Well..." Richard turned back to the mirror, buttoning the jacket of the suit he was wearing just for Jim "Someone's asking too many non-security related questions." 

"Maybe someone is curious and wants to help. Does anyone need to be so harsh on someone?" 

Richard was more than surprised. Was this guy serious? He looked at Severin's reflection in the mirror. He seemed quite serious. Was this a joke? What just happened?

"Someone needs to do his job though." Richie said, forcing a polite smile

"Is anyone complaining?" was the quick reply 

A long pause during which Richard was gaping at the bodyguard's blue eyes, unable to think of anything to say. 

"Perhaps you're right." the man finally said "Perhaps someone needs to get back to work." 

And he continued with his usual routine after which he left Richie alone in the secured room, staring at the mirror.

Strange, but Richard was no longer so nervous about confronting his brother now. 

 

===

 

Sebastian was smoking in the garden. Severin joined him. 

"What's up, Sev?" 

"He still feels uncomfortable around me." Sev replied

"He'll get over it." 

Severin nodded. Sebastian let out cigarette smoke and watched it dissolve in the air. 

"What's his story?" Severin suddenly asked

"What do you mean?" 

"It seems like he has a story there, with his brother and all." Sev tried to explain "With his nervous little voice and tensed body every time his brother appears or is mentioned... With that practicing-in-front-of-the-mirror routine... Looking all fragile and innocent and then turning against you and biting hard all the sudden..."

"Uh-huh...?"

"... like a bunny." 

"A bunny?" Seb laughed "Why on earth a bunny?" 

"You know, all cute and cuddly and innocent but they can bite and scratch too, y'know!" 

"Riiiight. Dangerous bunnies. Sure" Seb nodded, mockery written all over his face

"Oh, hush!" Sev looked away

Sebastian got serious all the sudden.

"Hey, don't go overboard, you hear me?" he said firmly "Now, they tend to look at you with those big brown eyes... but... You just go find another pair of brown eyes, okay?"

"What?"

"Don't let yourself look at the eyes for too long! That's the real danger! You look for too long, you're a dead man!" he continued, ignoring his brother's confusion. "Just stop before you begin, is all I say. D'you understand?"

"No...?"

"Good. That's all I ask" Seb gave him a pat on the shoulder and went inside, repeating 'bunnies' and laughing strange. 

 

===

 

"But why would you want to leave here? It's perfect!" Jim rolled his eyes "I decorated myself, y'know!"

"It's not a matter of decorating, Jim." Richard said softly "I just-- miss home."

"Home!" he laughed "What a home! A rabbit hole, more like it!"

"Even so, better than staying here. It's mine and I like it."

"You have everything here."

"I beg you, Jim! Please!"

After half an hour of discussions Jim finally decided to reconsider. 

"On one condition." he stated

"Anything! Anything!"

"Your new bodyguard will move in there with you as well."

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? To protect you!" 

Richard looked at him in desperation. 

"Those are my terms." Jim said

Richie took a moment to think and then nodded. "Alright. As you say. He can move in with me." 

  


	6. The Moving In

"Careful with the vase!" Richie jumped and walked around the living room, wringing his hands. 

"Sorry..." Severin muttered 

"So... I cleared up a bit for you... I hope this would do..." 

Sev looked around the apartment and smiled "It'll do." 

"You'd have to sleep on the couch for now, I'm sorry about that..." he shrugged awkwardly

"I've slept on worse." Sev replied.

"Okay... " Richie looked around as if something to say would just fall from the roof. "Well, make yourself comfortable."

"I will, thanks" 

"Good."

"Good..."

Richie was about to go to his room.

"Sir?" Sev stopped him "I know you don't really like me." he said "But I'll do my best, I assure you. I'll keep you safe as I have to and I won't really be in your way."

"I don't not like you..." Rich muttered awkwardly

"My point is... Can we please forget the underwear incident and try to create new first impressions?" Sev asked

Richie looked at his face, so clear, his features so soft right now, his eyes shining bright. Yes, maybe Sev was right. Maybe Richie had to let that whole peeing himself thing go. Maybe this won't be as awkward, embarrassing and inconvenient as he first thought. Maybe...

"Besides" Sev added with a chuckle, "you've got nothing to be embarrassed about down there. You're all good!" 

Oooor maybe not! 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean... it's all good..." Sev stuttered, desperately trying to make a good impression. "Look, take off my pants if you think that'd make us even!"

"I'll be in my room!" Richard turned his back to the sparkling blue eyes of his new bodyguard and shut the door behind him. 

 

===

 

Severin was rubbing his shoulders intensely. Sleeping on a couch for the past few nights was not really comfortable. Especially not  _this_ couch. It was too small and Sev couldn't really find the right position to sleep in. So now he was both tired, sleepy and in pain. Oh, and on top of all, his boss had locked himself in his room. 

Richard only went out of his room for two reasons: toilet and refrigerator. Severin was beginning to wonder what could he possibly be doing in that room all day? Was he alright? 

He decided to risk it and knocked on the door. 

"Sir? Is everything alright?" he asked 

"Fine! I'm safe, don't worry! No stabbers, no shooters, no bombers. I'm good!" came from behind the door. 

"Would you like to go out? Take a walk perhaps? Go somewhere?" Sev suggested 

Richard opened the door a bit, showing his head "I'm really good."

"So you never go out?" 

"I do! But... not often." 

Sev sighed. "You don't want to be seen with me?" 

"I never said that"

"I don't have to be your bodyguard all the time, you could present me as anything you like." he suggested. Maybe his boss just didn't want to parade in front of his friends and colleagues with a bodyguard 24/7, who could say.

"It's okay, Mr. Moran." Richie said and tried to close the door again

Sev stopped him. "You can call me Severin." he said "We don't want you to confuse me with my brother, right?" 

"I call your brother Sebastian." Richard replied "And you're Mr. Moran." 

"Okay..."

"Bye" he closed the door again. 

"See you when you need a slice of cake" Sev said to the door. 

No reply. 

"... or have to pee" Sev added quietly to himself and chuckled 

 

===

 

Richie woke up in the middle of the night. He wanted to eat. But in order to go to the kitchen he had to pass through the living room and in the living room there was a stranger sleeping on his couch. Ugh! Richard hated that! Jim's presence was everywhere. Even at his home now! He was always surrounded by Jim's people. How annoying! 

Richard tossed and turned in his bed. He was really hungry, no way he was going to go back to sleep when he was craving chocolate. Damn stranger! Damn living room! Damn non-existent guest bedroom! 

His flat was small, Jim was right. A rabbit hole, his brother called it. But it was his and he didn't need endless number of rooms. He had a bedroom and a living room, he had a nice kitchen and gorgeous bathroom. What more could one single man wish for? This flat was clearly for a single man, not for two men! Mr. Moran was clearly not supposed to spend the night in his living room! 

"Damn you, Jim, and your conditions!" he whispered and got up from his bed. 

After a moment of hesitation he decided to go for it. Quietly, Richie opened the door to his room and scanned the living room. Everything was silent. He could hear his own beating heart so he supposed the intruder was asleep. Good. Operation Get the Chocolate was in action now. 

A few steps, the floor creaked and Richard froze. No other reaction. Severin was sound asleep, obviously. Too sound asleep to hear him. Some bodyguard! Murderers could walk in and slit his throat then march out with songs and drums and this 'bodyguard' won't even hear! 

He looked at Mr. Moran. And then... Oh, God! Sleeping Severin Moran was a picture he never expected to affect him so much. The poor man, too big for the tiny couch, looked like hell! Arms and legs sticking out of the couch, his neck probably hurts a lot in the morning. He was probably all sore and stiff when he wakes up. Richard felt really sorry for him, having to sleep in this uncomfortable position. 

He let out a sigh. In the quiet room that sigh sounded like a loud groan and startled Richie. He forgot all about the chocolate and quickly rushed back to his room, afraid of getting caught outside of it. 

He listened through the door for any signs of Moran being awake. He heard a thump from the other room. Apparently, Severin fell from his couch.


	7. Locked and Open Doors

"Morning!" Richard smiled brightly from the stove 

"Morning?" Sev replied.

What a surprise that was! Every morning for the last weeks Richard stayed locked in his room, only showing up to brush his teeth and grab a toast, hardly even saying 'hello' and now he was cooking. 

"You woke up early, sir." Sev noticed

"I did. I usually do but I stay in the room." he blushed "I didn't mean to disturb..."

"Oh, you didn't!"

"... but I thought that perhaps you're hungry and perhaps you'd like to have breakfast." 

"Perhaps..." the bodyguard smiled

"So... I hope you like scrambled eggs" Richie put a plate on the table. 

"I suppose I do" he sat down on the chair in front of it. 

"You're not sure?" Richie sat down at the table too

"Well, I don't really cook so..." 

Rich giggled. Yes, he actually  _giggled._

"I can cook a lot. When Jim and I were kids, I was the one preparing the food" he smiled. 

So his boss was now sharing childhood stories with him? Damn! How long was he asleep!?

"That's... really kind of you..." he muttered, not really sure how he was supposed to react to this unexpected friendliness. 

Rich smiled and Severin decided to play it safe and just stuff his mouth with scrambled eggs. 

"Mmmm!" God! They were good!

"I know!" Richie grinned 

"You're an amazing cook!" Sev said, the food even more delicious now when the cook actually smiled at him.

"They're only eggs" Rich blushed "Hardly very difficult. But I am really good and I'll show it to you eventually."

"Good." he ate some more "Must be a special recipe" 

Richard nodded "Yes." 

"Can I know the secret?" he asked, leaning in on the table so he could be eye to eye with Richard.

Richie shook his head, a little smile creeping in the corner of his lips.

"It won't be a secret if I tell it" he said and got up to clean the dishes. 

Severin chuckled and finished his breakfast, cooked especially for him so that he's not hungry when he wakes up. There was something warm and nice about what he felt at that moment but he could not find the word for it. 

 

===

 

Another day cooped up at home. Severin was pretending he was reading a newspaper but in reality he was observing Richard.

Richie was  curled up comfortably in a huge armchair which made him look even tinier and more delicate than he already was. Severin could not help but chuckle at this picture of coziness. Richard was going through some pages, his lips moving but not uttering a sound, his hands caressing the book, his fingers slowly sliding through the pages as he flipped them. Severin could not help but take in every little gesture. In a very strange and unusual way, Richie was becoming extremely fascinating to Severin. 

Richie was a fast reader, Sev observed and he was not surprised. If that little bunny here spent so much time at home, no wonder he could devour a book so fast. There was not much else to do at home but reading, was there? Sev would not know though. He never had a real home. 

Well, at least there was some sort of progress in their relationship. Instead of hiding in his room, door locked, Richard was now in the living room with Severin. They were _sharing_ a room. Sev Moran felt this was a huge step forward for them.

"Is anything the matter?" Richie asked, his gaze still in the book

"No, sir. Why do you ask?" Sev wondered. His question caused Richie to finally look at him.

"You're staring at me" he replied

"I'm reading the news" Sev insisted

Richie rolled his eyes. "You're staring at me, I'm not that dumb not to notice!" 

"Well, it is my job to watch over you." Sev smiled innocently 

"Watch over me, not stare at me while I'm working." Rich protested

Sev felt uncomfortable "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were working" he mumbled

"Well, yes... sort of... Never mind. Would you please stop staring." he said and added a bit more quietly "You're making me uncomfortable..." 

Severin nodded and started reading the paper, for real this time. 

A few moments of silence passed and the bodyguard had to break it. 

"What are you working on?" he had to ask

"It's... personal." Richie replied quietly 

"I'm a person." Sev said innocently

"It's private" Rich repeated

"I'm a private bodyguard" 

Richie let out a loud sigh. What was it about this man that always managed to infuriate some parts of his otherwise shy and calm personality!? 

"It's  _my own_ business!" he said, raising his voice a little. 

In his defense, he could not help it. He was very sensitive about his projects. 

Sev nodded, a little smile playing on his lips as he uttered the words "I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to make you lose control." 

The cheeky thing! The bodyguard's facial expression did not match his humble apology at all! 

"You didn't. It doesn't matter." Rich said, closing the book and  slowly getting up.

Maybe becoming 'friends' with the bodyguard Jim sent him was not such a good idea after all.

"Please, don't leave on account of me..." Sev began to fear that his remarks had ruined the slow progress they managed to achieve for the last few days.

"I'm just tired, that's all" Richie said, heading for his bedroom.

"Boss, I'm--"

"Boss?" Rich cut him off "Why do you call me 'boss'? I'm not your _boss_! I didn't hire you! I'm not even paying you! My _brother_ is your _boss_. Go call him 'boss'!" 

With these words screamed, Richard turned his back to the bodyguard once again.

"What would you want me to call you then?" 

Sigh. 

"It doesn't matter..."

"Can I call you--" bunny! Bunny! Someone obviously had to call him bunny "--Richard?" 

"Call me whatever you want. Good night." and he disappeared in his room again

"It's only 6 pm!" Severin shouted after him but the door between them was once again locked. "Damn!" 

Sound of movement from the other room and Richard reappeared, his face red like a tomato. 

"Why do you insist on us talking and being in the same room together and going out places...? We're not supposed to be pals!" 

There it is! He finally said it! He was wondering about that for some time now and he finally managed to ask the bodyguard face to face. He knew what was going on! Sev was being all charming and sweet to him and Richie knew pretty well what the man was after! He was obviously a _spy_! He was probably getting extra money for bringing Jim information about Richard. Not that Richard had any special secrets, but it was a matter of principle and he hated to be spied on!

"We don't  _have_ to be pals," Sev replied, "but it's not a bad thing if we were." 

"Well, I don't need a  _pal._ So if you need human interaction you are free to take the night off." he said 

Sev was confused. 

"This isn't about the night off, it's--" 

"All I'm saying is, it's fine. You don't have to be here all the time just because I'm here all the time." Rich said 

Despite all his efforts, Severin Moran took these words really deeply. He liked Richard. He thought Richard was a sweet guy. But now he had every reason to believe that this Richard, this sweet guy, hated his company. And Severin was not the one to stay and beg where he was not wanted.

"Fine" the bodyguard said, his face businesslike and cold "Whatever you say." 

"Good" 

"Good." he said "Oh, and I'll take the night off."

Rich nodded and the door was once again locked. 

 

===

 

"Can't be  _that_ bad." Sebastan said, drinking all of his beer at once 

"Well, it is. He practically threw me out!" Sev replied 

"The Moriarty boys can be a bit... peculiar..." Sebastian nodded

Severin rolled his eyes "He's _insane_! One moment he's sweet and cuddly, the next, he shows his teeth!"

"That's part of their charm..." Sebastian said "What? Sweet and cuddly!?" 

"What charm!? I can't tell if he hates having a bodyguard or... he hates having _me_..." 

Sebastian burst into laughter, ordering another beer with a gesture "Come on... He hates that you're his bodyguard. He doesn't hate _you_." 

"Not so sure" he could not help to sound a little bitter "Should've seen him..." 

"What do you care if he hates you or not anyway?" Seb patted him on the shoulder "It's only a job." 

No reply. 

 

===

 

Severin returned to Richard's flat at 5 am. He took off his shoes, leaving them in the middle of the room, took off his pants and threw them somewhere... he was almost positive they fell on the armchair... or behind it... He fell on where the couch was supposed to be to finally get the sleep he desperately needed. But imagine his surprise when instead of the uncomfortable little sofa that he had to use as a bed, Severin Moran found he was lying on an _actual bed_! And not just any bed but a really, really comfortable one! 

He had questions in his mind, he was wondering how did this bed magically appear here. Did he got into the wrong flat? 

All the questions and possibilities rushed into his head but he was too tired to answer any of them. A second later he was sound asleep and for the first time in weeks, he actually enjoyed his rest. 


	8. RPM

_"What is the actual reason you won't talk to me? Why do you shut me out?" Severin was screaming at Richard Brook_

_"Forget it! Forget all of it!" Richard repeated_

_"I won't! I never will! I will never ever ever forget until I get an answer!" he insisted, grabbing Richard by the wrists "Tell me! Tell me now! Why do you hate me?"_

_"I don't... I love you!" Richard whispered weakly_

_Severin loosened his grip a bit. "You what?"_

_"I love you! Ever since that first time I saw you! Remember? I've loved you ever since and I will never ever stop loving you!" Richard's brown eyes were gazing at his blue ones, watering a bit as he spoke passionately. The distance between them getting smaller and smaller... Severin felt his heart racing in his chest, he leaned in and asked, his voice cracking a little "You love me, bunny?"_

_"Yes!" a passionate whisper_

_"Only me?"_

_"Yes!" another passionate whisper_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever, I love you forever!" Richard was kissing him now, they were both kissing. It was sublime, it was brilliant!_

_"Say my name! Please!" Sev groaned into the kiss_

_"Moran"_

_"Whaaa?"_

_"Moraan"_

_"What? Why Moran? You can call me Sev, y'know..."_

"Moraaaaaaan! Hey! Wake up! Get up!" 

Severin opened his eyes, the sudden light making him close them again. "What's happening...?" he asked confused, his voice was hoarse from the sleep, or the alcohol he drank last night.

"You suck, Moran!" 

He opened his eyes again. It was his boss. No, not Richard...  _Jim Moriarty._

Well, that was enough to sober a man up! 

Severin jumped up in his new bed. The events of last night slowly returning to his mind. He remembered drinking a lot, he remembered talking to Seb, then he returned home and there was the comfy bed... Mmmmm, finally blissful sleep with a blissful dream... Oh... so it was only a dream... Pity.

"Will you  _finally_ give me the honour of waking up?" Jim asked sarcastically "It is 1 pm already, hope that's not too early for you?"

"I'm sorry, boss" 

"In case you're wondering, yes, you  _are_ in trouble." Jim continued, not impressed by the apology 

"What happened?" Severin asked, getting dressed quickly

"You screwed up and you have to fix it." Jim sighed annoyed and snapped his fingers "I'd kill you just like _that_! Really! You're lucky you have some kind of connections and somewhat a pretty face."

"I'm ready, boss, but what is the--?"

Jim looked at him with bored, red, dark-circled eyes

"My brother's gone." he said 

===

"No! He can't be gone! I was here the whole time!" Severin was walking nervously around his new bed that somehow magically appeared in the living room last night but he could not be bothered thinking about it now.

Again, Jim was unimpressed. 

"You only had  _one job_!" he said raising his finger "And that was to guard my brother Richie! But how do you spend your time instead? And don't tell me you were here all the time because I know you weren't! You were getting drunk with some drunken idiot!" 

"He was getting drunk with me, boss..." Sebastian added 

"As I said,  _some drunken idiot!_ " Jim repeated 

"I will find him! I promise! I don't understand how this happened, there's no sign of intrusion, there was obviously no force used..." Severin stuttered 

"Don't waste time on telling me the obvious! You think I can't see it? You think I don't understand the process of breaking in?" Jim was more than furious "Just freaking find him because if you don't..."

"You'll sssskin him?" Seb raised an eyebrow which caused Jim to glare at him.

Severin was unaware what had happened between them but the tension was making him feel even more uncomfortable. 

"Find. My. BROTHER!" Jim said and his seemingly calm voice sounded more frightening than other people's furious shouting. 

===

Severin tried Richie's phone. He knew this was stupid but he had to try it nevertheless. 

"Please, let there be a miracle! Please, pick up the phone!  _Please..._ " Sev was whispering as the phone rang.

_"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps toniiiiiight. In the jungle the--"_

He hang up. 

"What the--?" 

Ringing again. 

_"In the jungle the mighty jung--"_

Rich set  _that_ as Severin's ringtone? He got himself a special ringtone on Richie's phone!? 

Sev found Richard's phone on Richard's nightstand in Richard's bedroom. Sev's contact name was 'The Lion Guard' for some reason. Is this a joke!? 

Sev had more important things to worry about right now. He took both his and Richard's phone and ran out of the apartment. He had to find Richie, no matter what! 

===

"If your brother fails me I'll have to shoot him" Jim drawled 

They were in the car and Sebastian was driving them for Jim's next business meeting with some warlord. 

"He won't fail" Seb replied, trying to sound impartial.

"But if he did, I won't spare his life" Jim insisted 

"Of course not. Why would you?"

"Exactly! I have no reason to spare  _anyone's_ life." Jim continued 

"He'll find him." Seb repeated firmly

Silence. Finally Jim broke it again. 

"You mean you don't mind me killing  _your brother_?" 

"I know it's a dangerous job, Jim, but I assure you he's up for it!"  Seb said, calmly  "I know it won't get to this."

"But if it does, you won't mind?" 

Red light. Seb looked at Jim for a moment. 

"Why do you keep bringing this up?" he asked "As if you  _want_ him to fail." 

"What are you talking about? Of course I want him to find Richard" Jim laid back on the seat

"You want _your_ brother found but you want _my_ brother to fail." 

"Nonsense! Doesn't make sense. You're weird today, Sebastian" he shook his head with a tsk

"Good then! Because he's not failing!" 

Green light. Sev drove off. 

"He might though and then..." Jim said, somewhat quietly but yet loud enough for Seb to hear. 

Seb stepped on the accelerator, the car was picking up faster speed. 

"Seb?" 

He was driving faster and faster. 

"Sebastian!" 

And even faster.

"Moran, stop that! I'm not in the mood now!" Jim said, grabbing on tightly to every piece of the car he could reach to hold onto; his eyes widened 

"You know what the problem really is, Jim?" Seb spoke, his hands grabbing the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. 

"Stop the car, Moran! Stop the car now!" Jim ordered cold-blooded

"You don't trust me!" Sebastian blurted out, ignoring the deadly look on Jim's face "You never did! You don't trust me when I take bullets for you, you don't trust me when I lie for you, you couldn't trust me in Dublin!" 

"Stop the bl%dy car, Moran!" Jim began to shout now

"No! You will listen this time! You _will_ listen!" Seb insisted, driving even faster

"There are other cars here, Sebastian, this is not the right place or time to do this!"

"There never is a right time or place for you, is there? You're always busy avoiding everything you're too frightened to face!" Seb was out of control, so was the car

"Stop the car or I'll jump!" Jim threatened angrily

"You act as if you're that all-powerful boss that has everything under control and isn't afraid of anything but you're a coward, Jim! You're afraid to trust me.  _ME! Of all people you can't trust me!!!_ Haven't I done enough to prove my loyalty to you? Haven't I killed, tortured, kidnapped, stole, beaten, been beaten, tortured, kidnapped for you!? Damn it, I even brought you food in the middle of the freaking night because you got bl%dy hungry and couldn't get your bl%dy midnight snack if I didn't bl%dy give it in your freaking hands!? You want to torture me with your harsh words? Fine. Do it! Do it if that's what you want, I'll take it. I can take anything from you! But just don't ignore me! Haven't I done everything you ever asked me for!? Haven't I gladly spilled my blood for you million times; more than million times!? What else do you want me to do so that you finally get how much I love you!?... I..." his words were more like a tortured cry than an angry shout now "I love you, Jim..." 

He began slowing down the car. 

Jim was out of breath. He felt like he was suffocating.

Seb pulled over. They were on the side of the road now. Almost no one around but a few passing cars.

Sebastian took a few deep breaths and faced Jim. His expression was vulnerable, almost scared, when he was waiting for Jim's reply. Jim had never seen his sniper in this condition before.

They stared at each other's eyes for a few long moments that seemed like eternity to Sebastian.

Suddenly Jim undid his seatbelt, turned around and quickly got off the car. 

 


	9. He's a Dead Man!

"Jim, can you please come back" Sebastian followed him

"Why? So that you can shout at me again? No, thank you..." Jim looked away.

He was waiting for another car to take him away, anywhere, just away. 

"I didn't want to shout I just wanted you to listen..." Seb pleaded

"Well, you succeeded." Jim forced a smile "Now let me be." 

"I won't let you be, damn it, I love you!" Seb growled, grabbing Jim's arm, forcing him to look him in the eye

"Let me go or I swear I'm going to kill you!" Jim gritted his teeth, eyes flickering. 

"You already are..." Seb said, slowly letting him go. 

Jim looked at the road for another car again. 

"You're not actually considering hitch hiking." Sebastian rolled his eyes

"Maybe I am" 

"Jim..." he started but got interrupted by Jim's buzzing phone. 

Jim read the text then looked at the sniper, eyes wide. 

"Jim? Is it about Richie? What? What happened? What is it?" Seb asked nervously

"Your brother just found mine..." Jim muttered

"Is he-- I mean... is everything alright?" 

"Well... he's a dead man!" Jim said angrily and got back to their car "Drive, Moran!" 

===

Severin was waiting for them at the steps of Jim's place. Jim walked past him, giving him a sign to follow. Seb was following quietly as well. 

"Is  _he_  inside?" Jim asked as they walked down the corridor 

Sev nodded silently. 

"Where did you find him?" Jim asked again, voice cold as ice. 

"This address" Severin gave him a note with the address "It's an amateur theater. Apparently he worked with children there, teaching them to act, arranging little performances and plays, and... 

Jim waved his hands about dismissively. "I get the picture. I don't want to hear more about it!" 

They reached the room. "Wait here. I need to do this alone" he said

Sebastian and Severin exchanged a look and waited outside the door. 

Jim pushed the door open and there he was - Richard Brook. 

"I am so mad at you, Richie." Jim said, same coldness in his voice "What you did was stupid, careless and plain ridiculous! What have you to say for yourself?" silence "Well?" 

Richard's eyes were fixed upon the floor. 

"Look me in the eye when I talk to you!" Jim suddenly screamed, causing Richie to jump startled. "You're a dead man, Richard! I'm personally going to kill you for what you did!" 

"I-- I'm sorry, Jim... I just needed my space and--" 

"Silence!" Jim was furious and he decided he no longer had to hide it. "How did this dumb idea get into your stupid head, I wonder?" he continued "Did you just wake up and thought 'Let's scare the sh!t out of Jim today! Let's disappear without leaving a note, calling or telling the bodyguard where I'll be! That ought to get him a heart attack!'" 

 "Jim, I swear that was never my intention..." Richie tried to speak again but was interrupted by the considerably louder voice of his brother. 

"When we didn't find you, when there was no trace of you anywhere, when your phone was left like that, have you  _any_ idea how scared I was!? How worried!?" 

Richard was looking down again, not able to utter one sound. Just quietly waiting for Jim's tantrum to pass. 

"It's ninth grade all over again!" Jim waved his hands in exasperation" I really don't understand what possessed you!" Jim sighed "Why didn't you tell your bodyguard that you were going out?" 

"I needed the space, Jim..." 

" _You needed the space!?_ " Jim repeated, trying to calm down

"You wouldn't understand..." Rich mumbled, looking down at the floor again.

"You're damn right I don't understand!" Jim shouted, moving around Richie like he was on a prowl. "Because it makes no f*cking sense!" 

"Jim, please--" Richie pleaded but was quickly cut off by his brother.

"That was a last! You're moving in with me again! You're not leaving without someone to protect you, you--"

Richie was listening to all those words that were bursting out of his brother's mouth, quietly enduring them all. He felt smaller and smaller until he remembered something Severin told him when he found him two hours ago. 

"No." he said firmly

Jim stopped to listen. "What did you say?" 

"I said no." Rich said, lifting his gaze up, eyes piercing Jim's. 

"I'm tired of your shadow following me everywhere like I'm some mental person unable to use a fork without supervision." Richard said determined. "I am  _not_ moving in with you, I am  _not_ your mentally handicapped brother, I  _can_ look after myself and live my own life. If you really care about me, you'd let me live and stop suffocating me. Or you will lose me, Jim." 

He stopped talking. 

Jim was silent for a moment, processing. This little speech was unexpected and unusual for the otherwise shy and quiet Richie. A part of Jim was really impressed with this new side of his brother. He was trying not to be a helpless boy anymore. Okay, that had to be encouraged, Jim thought. 

"Fine."he said. 

"What?" Richie asked surprised 

"Fine." Jim repeated "You can still live in that rabbit hole you call home." 

"Really?" Richie was having a hard time believing his brother's words.

"Yes, really." Jim nodded. "And I won't 'spy on you' or send people to check up on you... I'll just be calling every now and then and that's that."

"Okay."

"But I hope you keep the bodyguard." he added "I'm really worried that someone might think you're me and would try to hurt you."

"I will keep him, Jim. Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"I hope so, Richie." Jim said and for a moment Rich thought his brother was actually going to hug him. But only for a moment. Then Jim Moriarty was the same unreadable figure he's always been. 


	10. Two Hours Before and Two Hours After

The hours after Richie disappeared were the hardest time Severin had in a long time, and considering all the sh!t he has been through in his life that meant a lot. Severin refused to dwell on why he felt this terrible pain in his chest at the thought that Richie might be hurt or even worse. He only knew that Richie was gone, probably in danger, and this was a nightmare he needed to end as soon as he could!

He checked with all the sources he had, insisted on getting information, had a few guys beaten up. Nothing. Richie was out of sight, as if he just vanished into thin air! Severin was desperate when he returned to their apartment, head spinning, tears dying to burst out of his eyes, clenching his fists almost drawing blood. He wondered if Richie was even at home when Sev returned early in the morning. Jim blamed him for not being there, he knew it. But the truth was, Severin blamed himself too! 

He went to Richie's room again, looking for something that he missed, some clue to miraculously appear in front of him and show him a way to find Richie. Instead of a clue, his eyes glanced at Richie's notebook - the one he was reading so thoroughly. He took it, holding it in his hands as if it was a precious relic. 

_"The Rabbit and the Tortoise_

_\- script by Richard Brook for Mountford Children's Theatre_

_One day a rabbit was boasting about how fast he could run. He was laughing at the turtle for being so slow. Much to the rabbit’s surprise, the turtle challenged him to a race. The rabbit thought this was a good joke and accepted the challenge...."_

It was a script for a children's play! Richie was preparing a children's play. The pages were covered with written changes to the printed text, there were names for each part and also little drawings of bunnies, tortoises, carrots and hearts done by the kids that were going to participate. That was information Jim Moriarty had not given him. This was new. This was some sort of a lead. Maybe he could find something there. It was a long shot but still it was worth the try! 

In the split of a second Severin checked the exact address of the place and was out to chase this last bit of hope. 

===

Severin got to the Mountford Children's Theatre quite quickly despite the terrible traffic. He asked for Richard Brook and found out Richie was doing a great job there, in fact, he was teaching kids theater, he was helping in producing various plays and the profits from these plays went to charity. It was like Richie was a cute little angel. Severin felt even worse. 

He was walking down the hall, looking at old posters for plays and Richard's smiling face was meeting his gaze constantly from these posters. Sev felt indescribable emotions, emotions he had never felt since his mother had died and he realized he had lost her forever. This terrible feeling of helplessness and loss.

And then, out of nowhere, he heard Richie's voice. 

"Severn?" _he_ asked, using his name for the first time

Severin turned around, thinking this was some kind of hallucination; but no, it was indeed Richard Brook in the hall of the Mountford Children's Theatre, looking puzzled. 

"How did you find me here?" Richie asked when he got closer. 

"I-- I don't know... I looked for you everywhere else and couldn't find you!" Sev said, realizing his voice was embarrassingly soft and emotional but not able to do anything about it. 

"What happened to you? You look so... beaten up and stressed!" Richie noted. 

"We thought they caught you! We thought you were in danger!" Sev almost blurted out. 

"Well, I'm not. I just had something to do here. But I'm fine so you can go home." he said and added with a smile "Maybe lie down on your new bed?" 

"My new-- You got me the bed?" he was smiling too now . 

"I couldn't let you sleep on that couch forever." Richie said casually and shrugged "I mean, you're so big you'd break it." 

Severin seriously needed to get control over his feelings and his pounding heart because he had no idea what he was doing. Almost hysterical laughter came out of his lungs and Richie was even more puzzled now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again

"I am now!" Sev replied "We were just so worried..." 

" _We_?" Richie noticed 

"Your brother and I and--"

" _You told my brother!?_ " he almost hissed and at that moment Severin Moran noticed the family resemblance between the Moriarty brothers. 

"Actually, _he_ told me." he replied "I was-- I was sleeping when you went out." 

"Of course... Right." Richie blushed a little. "I saw that." 

Richard took him to a private room and they continued 'catching up' with the whole disappearance thing. 

"So I just needed to come here and think and do some working and... I like it here." Richie said in conclusion. "But my brother... he doesn't like this. He's afraid it'll draw too much attention to my face and endanger me." 

"Have you told him that?" Sev asked

"Do I even need to?" Richie looked up, their eyes meeting. 

"How else is he to know you're serious about this?" Sev replied, trying to stay focused 

Richard shifted in his seat. "There's no point in insisting. He knows exactly how I feel." he said, his words sounding somewhat biting "I've told him and he said no. I'm no match for him. He says I'm no good anyway so no big loss there." 

"Are you kidding!?" Sev blurted out unable to hold this in any longer. "What you do here for these kids, it's amazing! If I had someone like that when I was growing up-- It means something, Richard." Sev leaned in and put his hand on Richie's. "And you obviously feel happy when you do this, when you act, when you teach these kids how to act, when you prepare the scripts... I've seen your face while working on these projects and now I understand..."

"But I'm just--" Rich trailed off, eyes cast down. 

"You're like that rabbit from the play you're doing." 

"What? How did you--? And how am I like the rabbit? I'm nothing like that. Do you even know the story?" 

Sev chuckled "The rabbit may have a lot more self-esteem than you but he is just as delusional about his own abilities and self-worth as you are." he said "Your delusion is just in the other direction." 

Richie looked up.

"I'm just no good at confrontations..." he said, his voice so quiet, almost a whisper. 

"Well, you're confronting me quite well, if I may say so!" Sev said with a grin "Basically every time we talk you confront me." 

"Oh..." 

"You're much stronger than you think you are." he continued "And you are entitled to have your own wishes, your own dreams, your own life... Jim is not the only one who can say 'no'. You can say 'no' too, Richard."  

Richie opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out of it. Severin felt the atmosphere was getting too personal and he was not sure Richard would appreciate this so he moved away a bit and cleared his throat.

"I should let your brother know that you're alright." he said "He's really worried and-- well, you know." 

Richie nodded, eyes down at the floor again. 

"He would want to see you at once."he said, getting up and heading towards the door. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Severin, wait." Richie stopped him "I-- I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time." 

"Having a hard time is basically my job." Sev replied with a casual shrug 

"I would understand if you'd rather not work around me anymore..." Richie mumbled "I could talk to my brother and ask him to--"

"I like guarding you!" Sev interrupted him "You don't have to tell your brother anything!" he said and added jokingly "Other than maybe not to kill me for getting you out of sight last night."

"Oh, God!" Rich exclaimed "I didn't think--" 

"It's no problem"

"I just needed some space! I was suffocating--"

Sev was quiet, letting Rich speak, get it all out. 

"I hope..." Rich took a deep breath before continuing "I hope we could start anew?"

Sev could not believe this was really happening. He moved his weight from one leg to the other. 

"I like the way we started but if this would make things better for you, it's fine by me." he replied

Richie nodded. "You may call my brother now." he said. "I'm ready." 

===

Two hours after Richard was back and safe Jim was in his office again, solving Math equations for fun.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in but only if you're not going to waste my time or else I'll shoot you." Jim drawled not looking away from the board.  

Sebastian entered the room. 

"Boss, I need to talk with you." he said

"Oh? Is it about my birthday party?" Jim chuckled "Or about your brother's life?" 

Jim seemed in a good mood and his voice sounded a lot like his boss was joking but Sebastian did not have the strength to even give a small chuckle. 

"It's about something else." he said decisively. 

_That was too much for one day!_

"If it's about the  _thing_ , Sebastian, don't." Jim interrupted him

"Jim, we can't just pretend..." he said but he was quickly cut off

"Told you never to call me Jim again!" Jim said "I am not discussing something that meant nothing, Moran!" Jim raised his voice "It was a meaningless night at a hotel in f*cking Dublin! I was confused, I felt terrible! It's where I had some of the worst years of my life! So excuse me if I thought that I could use your services to cheer myself up! How could I have known that you don't have a problem sleeping around with random strangers you pick up at bars but the one time it's me, you'd never give it a rest!" 

"You are not a random stranger, Jim..." Moran muttered

"That night  _to me you were the random stranger_ , Moran! I never meant for it to mean something!" Jim waved his hand dismissively "So bl%dy control yourself!"

Sebastian looked at him for a moment, long and deep. Jim was unsure of what was to follow. This was a look he had never seen on his sniper before. 

"I quit, Jim." Sebastian finally said. 


	11. Self-Defense

This was the last thing Moriarty expected to hear from Moran. 

"What did you just say to me?" he asked

"I quit." Sebastian repeated, seemingly calm

"No, you're not." Jim shook his head, with a chuckle

"I am." 

"You can't quit, Moran. People don't just quit working for Jim Moriarty! This isn't some regular job!" 

Sebastian only let out a weak smile. "I know." 

"If you quit your job, you quit your life!" Jim reminded him. "Remember Paul? Paul wanted to quit. And how did we ensure that his wish to no longer show up for work comes true?" 

"I'd like to believe I mean a little more than freaking Paul, who used to deliver your f*cking mail, Jim!" there was a hint of offense 

Jim grimaced. Sebastian knew that face. It was the face Jim had whenever he felt threatened by something. Jim's self-defense was to look intimidating, even scary, bordering on psychotic. 

"You're exchangeable. All of you!" he was waving his hands as if pointing at invisible people in the room "You all are! Every single human being on this stupid planet is bl%dy exchangeable, Moran!" 

"So what's the problem to let me quit then?" Seb asked, same matter-of-fact voice, face not one bit affected by Jim's outburst. 

"If you quit, you die." 

Moran shrugged. "Fine." 

"I'll send my new sniper to kill you, you idiot!" Jim hissed at him

"You want me to promise not to give him or her a hard time?" the sniper arched an eyebrow.

Seb seemed so cold and distant, so calm and detached as he spoke the words, it was pissing Jim off. 

"You f*cking fool, you're gonna die!" Jim screamed at him, clenching his fists as he struck  
Moran's firm chest with them. "I'm not sparing your life! No one quits this! No one ever gets to me! You're no different! You'll die! If you leave, you'll die!" 

Sebastian let his boss hit as hard as he could. It did not hurt. The real pain Moran felt was in his heart. A few empty threats, a few weak fists hitting his chest was nothing to him. If anything, it was a last touch from Jim that he could treasure as a memory. 

Jim was getting exhausted from his rage. He stopped hitting Sebastian and rested his head on Moran's chest, panting, eyes closed, emotionally drained.

"Are you done?" Seb asked Jim, the same detached voice. 

Jim instantly raised his eyes to glare at him like a wild animal. 

Sebastian could not resist. He leaned in and kissed Jim passionately, wrapping his arm around his boss' waist to keep him from pulling away. 

Jim froze for a moment but did not pull away. It was easy to kick Moran and give him a piece of his mind but Jim just let his sniper kiss him one last time. 

When Sebby finally broke the kiss he took a moment to stare in his ex-boss' eyes, still holding him close. "I love you, Jim. I really do. That's why I can't work for you any more. I tried. I thought I could. But I just can't. I'm not strong enough." Jim was still dumbstruck, listening "So I quit. If you feel like you should kill me, do it. It really doesn't matter any more. I'll be in my flat, you know where it is. I won't resist when your men come to get me. Hell, I'll assist them to make it look like an accident! I could teach them a few things, eh?" he winked as he forced himself to smile, then went back to serious "The point is, I regret nothing. I loved every damn moment with you! I know my feelings are not according to your plans but... I guess you just have to deal with it." 

Sebastian finally released Jim from his grasp, his hand gently sliding off Jim's waist. He looked at him for another moment as if to remember every curve of his face. At that moment Jim could see all devotion, admiration and desire in Sebastian's blue-greenish eyes. 

Moran looked away. "Goodbye, Jim." he said quietly and headed towards the door, getting out of Jim's life forever.

Jim was left alone in his office, trying to get his breath back.

"Told you to never call me Jim..." he whispered quietly, heart racing in his chest. 

===

"It's all very simple!" Severin smiled at Richie "You just need to get the basics, the rest is practice." 

"I'm still nervous. I've never done that before..." Richie said, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm a pro. I'll teach you! I'll teach you well!" Sev patted him on the shoulder. 

Rich grinned and nodded. "Ready."

Sev took his hand for a moment to lead the way down the hallway but then realized it was too intimate a gesture and quickly let go. Rich did not seem to mind or even notice and Sev sighed in relief. 

"So here it is." he opened a door, letting Rich get inside first. "And here's your new gun." 

Richie shook his head, wrapping himself in his own arms as if to give himself a hug. "I can't touch that. Not yet." he said.

All the memories of mobsters incidentally shooting at him or stabbing him flooded his mind. Of course they thought he was his brother but it was still a trauma Rich had to work on. He did not feel like touching a gun yet. 

Sev shrugged. "Fair enough. It wasn't loaded but I guess we'll take it slow. In your own time." he smiled again which caused Rich to let out a little laughter. 

"What?" Sev asked, lifting his gaze from the gun in his hands.

"You seem so excited about this." Rich grinned 

"Do I? I guess I am." He shrugged again

"Why are you excited about this?" Richie asked half a joke, half serious. 

Why was he excited about this? It's been a week since the misunderstanding when they all thought Richard had died. It made Sev think about Rich and his safety in a completely different light. He had realized that no matter how hard he tried there was always some, no matter how small, chance that Sev might not be there when he was needed; or that he fails to protect Rich; or that Rich would no longer wish for his services; or that Sev dies and is unable to protect Rich. Or anything really! Million little things that could go wrong and could lead to Richard Brook being harmed. That was a turning point in Severin's mind, a moment when he realized that in order to keep Richard safe he had to teach Rich how to defend himself. 

And why was Sev so insistent on keeping Rich safe? Well... it stopped being about the job long ago. It was more like a primal instinct - Severin Moran just knew that from now on he had to keep Richard Brook unharmed. Come to think of it, it was not this complicated after all. 

Of course he could never say that to Rich so all he did was shrug once again and chuckle, saying: "I just like guns." 

And that was good for the time being.

===

When Richard first held a gun in his hand he thought he would throw up. He definitely felt sick. 

"Are you alright?" Severin asked worried

"I just--" Rich took a deep breath "I was never the boy that liked playing with guns..." 

"Not like me then. I was a cowboy." Sev grinned his lopsided grin that was almost like his brother's. 

Richie smiled sweetly, imagining his bodyguard as a little kid, running around and pretending to be a cowboy. "That's endearing."

Sev let out another chuckle and stood behind Rich. 

"Oh, you're going to help me with this?" Richie asked and Sev nodded.

Richard assumed the position Sev had already shown him before.

"Hold the gun firm but not too tight." Sev said, his voice like a whisper in Richard's ear as the bodyguard wrapped his big hands around Richie's hands and lifted them up in front of them. The gun pointing at the target in front of them.

Rich let out a breath he had no idea he was holding in.

"Relax." Sev said, guiding Richard's hands as they both held the gun. 

Richie nodded quickly. In this new position Severin was standing really close behind him. Rich could feel Sev's chest and heartbeat against his own back, he could feel Sev's breath close to his ear; he could feel how warm and solid he was. His own breath hitched in his throat.  

"If you feel sick from the gun again, let me know." Sev said.

"No, I'm fine." Rich said

Darn it, why was his voice sounding so strained then?

"You're shaking." Sev observed "Don't be. Relax. It's all good." 

"Mhm" Richie nodded, trying to concentrate on the target. He was careful to get the posture right so Severin won't have to adjust him with his hands again. Not that that was unpleasant but... Actually, exactly because it was pleasant he had to avoid it. 

"Very good!" Sev approved, slowly removing himself from his place behind Rich. "Whenever you're ready... pull the trigger. 

Without Moran's body heat Rich felt cold suddenly, almost regretting that the bodyguard had moved away from him. He shut his eyes closed, only to let out a weak sigh and then open them again, ready to shoot. 

Moran's breath on his neck. Moran's chest on his back. Moran leaning in a bit behind him because he was so damn tall... Rich missed the target. But Moran applauded him nevertheless. 

"Well done! That was a good shot! Your posture was perfect and your hands... I loved what you did with your hands! Good concentration! Excellent first shot!" Sev said, smiling widely. "It didn't hit the target" he added "but it's definitely the beginning of something!"

Darn it! He was right about that!


	12. Tigerless

Severin wanted to spend the afternoon as any other afternoon in the last week - teaching Richard self-defense and using this as an excuse to bond with him and basically enjoying his company. Over the time they spent together Richard had came out of his shell in front of Sev, he opened up, he laughed and radiated as Sev has never seen him before. It was beautiful and Severin never wanted it to end.

However, not today!

Jim wanted to see his brother so instead of their usual hanging out, Richard had to go talk to his brother. 

"Will you drive me there?" Rich asked

"To your brother's place?" Sev raised an eyebrow "Sure, yes, of course. I am your bodyguard, after all. Wherever your body goes, I'm there."

They had both smiled at this remark but neither of them felt comfortable. The news that Sebastian had quit his job traveled faster than expected. Everybody in Jim's circle knew about it. And the strangest of all was that Jim was not doing anything - no unexpected tantrums, no anger, no death threats, nothing. It was too quiet for anyone to feel comfortable. It was like time had slowed down during the few seconds before a bomb explodes - you can see the clock ticking but you can't stop the detonator because it's too late now. 

So they drove in silence to Jim's place, only glancing secretly at each other from time to time. Eye contact had become a tricky thing for both Rich and Sev. Recently Rich had realized that he suffered from a rare medical condition to blush like crazy whenever he felt Severin's eyes on him. Sev on the other hand realized his rare medical condition was elevated heart beat every time he glanced at Rich. So yeah, no direct eye contact for now. 

They were almost there when Sev broke the silence. 

"I'd better wait for you outside..." he mumbled "With my brother quitting I don't want to make him angry."

Rich nodded. "Of course."

"Are you umm-- are you going to the Theater after that?" he asked, wishing to keep Rich to himself

"Yes, unless something else comes up." Rich replied and stood outside the car for a few moments awkwardly. 

Severin nodded; their eyes locked and at this moment the rest of the world disappeared and it was just the two of them - blue eyes gazing in brown.

"It took you long enough!" they both got startled by Jim's familiar drawl that came from behind Richie's back.

Jim was standing at the front door, hands in his pockets, head cocked on one side. "You're late." he said

Richie was surprised to see his brother like that. He was not wearing a suit, looked like he just rolled out of bed, huge dark circles under his eyes indicating he did not sleep a lot lately. If Rich didn't know better he would have interpreted the blood-red eyes as Jim crying. But of course that was impossible because Jim Moriarty never cried. Right?

Jim shot Severin a weird look and turned around, getting inside the house. Richie knew his brother was expecting him to follow so he hurried behind him, waving Sev a quick goodbye. 

===

Jim took Richie to his bedroom, flopped on his huge bed and started staring at the wall. Richie sat down on a small sofa opposite the bed and tried to guess what was wrong. 

"Umm, why did you call for me, Jim?" Rich finally broke the silence. "I assumed you wanted to talk..."  _but you've been sitting there, staring at the wall, ignoring me while being silent like a fish!_ he thought but did not say it out loud. 

"No reason." Jim shrugged, eyes still fixed on that invisible spot on the wall.  

"Okay..." Richie shifted in his seat. "So... how are you doing?"

Now the death stare moved towards him instead. "I just didn't want to be--" he mumbled but then bit his lip before saying _I didn't want to be alone_. 

Richie got curious. His brother never acted like that. Not since they were kids. And even then it was only on one or two unfortunate accidents when they were very little and Jim still wasn't able to suppress his emotions so well. "Yes?" Richie asked, trying to sound as inviting and friendly as he could.

"I wanted you to be here." Jim said simply. 

"Oh." 

Was Jim  _lonely_? Is that it? Was he  _missing Sebastian Moran_? 

"Sure." Richie nodded. "I could stay with you for a few h--"

"Days?" Jim suggested

"I was gonna say hours..." Rich said but seeing his brother so broken and confused he added "But maybe a day or two won't be a problem." 

Jim nodded. 

"I could stay until the birthday party." Rich said, guided by the sudden urge to cheer Jim up.

Their birthday was in a week and Jim had a party for them early. It was only logical that this year would be no exception but instead... 

"There will be no birthday party. The birthday is off." Jim said flatly. 

Rich was genuinely disappointed. "But why?" he almost whined in return.

"It's pointless" the other man said in the same manner. 

"Hey! It's my birthday party too! We have the same birthday!" Richie protested, causing Jim to chuckle to himself a bit. "I demand we have the party!" he insisted. 

"You seem to be quite difficult to argue with lately, brother." Jim noted, not without approval in his voice.  

Richie suppressed a grin. This was almost a compliment! 

"I just think it'd be stupid not to have a birthday party." he said instead 

Jim shrugged, the same apathy back on his face. 

Richie thought for a moment. It was such a sensitive subject, he was almost afraid to touch it, but he also knew that as Jim's brother there was no one else to do this but him. So he spoke again, carefully, gently, like one would with a child. 

"Jim?" he said "Will you invite Sebastian to the party?" 

Jim glared. All his passion suddenly back. He jumped in his bed. "Sebastian Moran is dead to me!" he almost shouted "Don't even mention this name! Ever!" 

Richie was not surprised by the outburst. In fact, he was hoping for that reaction - it proved that Sebastian Moran was the reason for Jim's weird mood lately. Could it be...?  _Dead to Jim but not literally dead,_ Richard noticed. Jim did not order Sebastian's assassination. This meant that to Jim Sebastian was not like any other person. He was different, special maybe. Rich wondered what must it be like for a guy like Jim Moriarty to feel so attached to someone, to actually  _have feelings_ for someone. Jim's entire system was fighting with these emotions like a virus. 

Richard sighed. "Okay."

"And Severin is not coming either!" Jim added, still pouting

"Severin not coming to _my_ \-- _our_ birthday party? Why not?" 

"I have my reasons." Jim mumbled.

As if it was not obvious enough that Severin's face would remind Jim too much of the other twin. 

Richie nodded again. He gave up without a fight, although his heart suddenly felt tight in his chest, like something terrible had just happened. He was looking forward to inviting Severin to the party. It was a good excuse to spend his birthday with his bodyguard without making things weird.

Richie sighed. "Alright..."

Jim stared at him a few more moments and then spoke again. 

"Oh! And you're wearing a suit." Jim winked

Now  _that_ was a tragedy!


	13. Dogs and Talks

Richie packed a small bag with clothes and stuff he'd need most for his short stay at his brother's. Severin drove him there as usual. 

"I'm sorry about you not coming to the party..." Richie said 

"It's no trouble." Sev replied, watching the road "No one's gonna attack you on your birthday party and even if some idiot does that, there'd be plenty of other bodyguards to protect you."

Rich wanted to protest. Rich wanted to say that he was not concerned about this at all! He wanted to say that he was genuinely sorry Severin would not attend and not because of his safety or propriety but because he'd really truly miss him being there with him! 

Of course he could not say that to the man who saw him pee himself. Not to the man who knew him that well by now, the man who knew all his stupid weaknesses and silly fears. Not to the man who knows how vulnerable he can be. What must he really think of Richard! Of course he could never say that. 

So he did not say it. He swallowed and followed Severin's example to keep his eyes on the road. 

===

When they arrived Richie went up to the room that was usually his when he was visiting and Severin to a guest room to unpack. 

However it soon became clear that not only was Severin disinvited to the birthday party, but he was also a persona non grata in Jim's house as well. 

Jim burst into Severin's room 10 minutes after he himself got there and seemed furious. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" Jim shouted 

"I came to guard--" 

"Out!" Jim cut him off

Severin was confused. "But my job is to--"

"I said out!" he insisted "I did not say  _you_ can stay here where I can see that stupid face all the time! Out!"

Severin closed his suitcase again and headed towards the door when he suddenly stopped. 

"Do you not want me to continue to work for you, Mr. Moriarty?" he asked. He dared not call Jim ' _boss_ '. That kind of seemed like his brother's thing. 

"Why? You want to  _quit_ too?" Jim hissed back. 

"I don't want to quit." Severin shook his head. He spoke slowly and looked surprisingly calm "In fact, quitting this job is the  _last thing I want to do._ " 

Jim looked at him as if reading him. 

"Mhm" he nodded a few times "Be careful, Moran! Be very careful! You do stupid things, crazy things! You start things you cannot finish and don't ever consider anyone else but yourself. You don't understand the devastation you leave behind you..." 

"Excuse me, sir?" Sev was confused. He did not understand half of what Jim just told him. 

Jim looked like he suddenly snapped out of a dream. He looked around at the room aimlessly and cleared his throat. "You take good care of my brother." he said, finally looking at Severin and not seeing Sebastian instead "I've noticed your influence on him."

"I'm just doing my job."

Jim shook his head. "I know what your job is, I hired you." he said "You do so much more than that." he chuckled "Why am I surprised? Irony is everywhere. We hired you to... I, I hired you to..." he bit his lips and let out his breath loudly.

Severin stood there even more confused now.

"Just leave my home, please..." Jim said quietly and then whispered "I can't bare seeing you."

=== 

 "Jim, what's this supposed to mean now!?" Richie burst in his brother's room vigorously 

Jim covered his head with a pillow. But Rich was not going to let it go this easily. 

"Jim, I'm talking to you!" he said surprisingly firm

"Whaaaat?" Jim groaned from under the pillow

"You threw Severin out? Why?" 

Jim laughed almost hysterically. It was a creepy laughter about something that was not even meant to be funny.

"Jim?..." Rich asked even more worried now. 

"I didn't throw out Severin." he said, taking the pillow away from his face and uncovering his red eyes with huge dark circles underneath them. Richie noticed that they were getting worse. 

"What do you mean? I just found out that--" 

"Isn't it clear, Richie?" Jim shook his head with a bitter smile on his lips and eyes getting wet from tears. "I threw out Sebastian Moran." he finished a bit quieter

Richie was silent for a moment, letting the confession sink in. 

"Jim... you want him back?" he finally decided to ask. 

Jim shook his head slowly.

"You don't want him back?" Richie asked even more confused.

It was obvious his brother was missing Moran so why was he acting like that!?

Jim sighed. "Remember Mr. Twinkles?" he drawled slowly 

"Our dog? Yeah?" 

"Do you know what happened to him?" 

Rich nodded. "There was an unfortunate accident and he-- he died. I remember." 

Another fit of manic laughter. 

"Yes!  _Accident!_ " 

Richard frowned. "Jim... I don't understand." he muttered "Have you been drinking or taking something...?" he asked concerned 

"Mr. Twinkles with the twinkling eyes! He was my best friend." Jim continued in the same manner, ignoring everything Richard asked or did. "I loved him. So one day Trevor Hooper said I have to write his homework or he'd beat me up. I did. The bastard got an A! I thought the story was over now but he came again. Wanted more. They always want more!" he chuckled, closing his eyes "I had to write that idiot's homework for 2 weeks until I finally decided it was too much. The next time he came to me I stood up to him. I told him to beat me up, I told him I'd even like it. But I refused to be his slave any longer." 

"Jim..." 

He put his finger on his mouth "Shhhh!" he breathed in and out slowly, calmly telling the story his brother never knew before. "Trevor beat me up. But I got used to it. I didn't care. I just endured it and stared at him. That freaks them out, that ruins their fun. He realized his fists and kicks weren't persuasive so he came up with a different plan. You see, by now it was a matter of honour, a matter of reputation! He had to crush me. So he said he'd harm my favourite dog if I was not a good boy and did not do as he said." 

Richie had a vague memory of a boy from Jim's class that was asking him questions about Jim and their life. He thought it was a friend. Oh, God!

"Yeah." Jim smiled with a nod "You remember Trevor Hooper." 

Rich got paler. 

"Did  _he_ kill our dog!?" 

Jim was smiling again. That same manic smile making his face look so different than Richard's. 

"No, Richie. Trevor did not kill our dog. I did." 

Silence. Richard was too shocked to process. "You were 12, Jim! You killed our dog!? You loved Mr. Twinkles! Maybe even more than I did! Jim, I don't understand any of this! And why are you telling it to me now!?"

Jim stared at the wall a couple of minutes then finally spoke again.

"Trevor was a bully. He was also an idiot." Jim said. "He found the one thing that made me vulnerable and he wanted to use it against me. To bring me down on my knees." He shrugged "Well, he failed. He was gonna harm Mr. Twinkles either ways, now or a week later, or a month, a year! What difference does it make? Why giving up to a tyrant!? Why letting him walk all over you? No. That wasn't me, Rich. I showed the tyrant that I can be a psychopath! That I'd rather kill my own dog than give in to him. And I did. Mr. Twinkles died before that car hit him. I made sure he did not suffer. I kissed him one last time. Petted him, talked to him..." the tears were back in Jim's eyes but his voice did not shake evena little bit. "He was a good dog. He was the best friend I had. He meant the world to a lonely boy like me. ... He was my weak spot, my pressure point. And trust me, my brother, take it from me,  _you always have to eliminate all your pressure points!_ "

Richard could not talk. Not yet. He was too shocked by the revelation and this logic. Jim finally noticed his brother's face. 

"You need a drink, Rihcie?" 

Rich shook his head. 

"Want me to buy you a new dog?" Jim laughed his mimicry of a laugh again

Rich just stood there pale. 

"Do you know where _he_ is?" Jim asked, looking down at his hands

"W-who?" Rich managed 

"Um... Se-- Sebastian..." 

Rich shook his head slowly. 

Jim nodded a few times. "Okay." 

So Sebastian was Mr. Twinkles. Sebastian was Jim's pressure point and he wanted to either suppress it so no one, not even Seb himself ever knew about it; or to eliminate it. Rich hoped with all his heart, that Jim does not eliminate Severin's brother! And by now he knew too well that Jim was capable of  _anything..._


	14. Just a Phone Call

When Severin left Jim's house he realized he had no actual place to go now so he thought he could stay at his brother's. 

" _You can't stay with me._ " Sebastian told him on the phone. 

" _But... It'll only be for like a week!_ " Sev explained. It was surprising that his brother did not want him in his apartment. 

" _I can't risk it. Not even for a day._ " Seb replied firmly. " _You can't stay here, Severin. "_

 _"Gee, thanks, bro!"_ the sarcasm was literally dripping from his voice. 

_"Be as angry as you want. You can't stay with me."_

It sounded as if Sebastian did not even care. That was a surprise because Severin knew that if there was one person in the world he could always count on in difficult situations, it was definitely his brother Sebastian. Did he quit his heart too now that he quit his job!?

Severin sighed on the phone. " _I really didn't want to take Richard's offer and wait for him to return at his apartment..."_

" _Maybe that's for the best."_ Sebastian replied. " _You'll be safe there."_

_"I'm safe anywhere!"_

_"Not with that face on, you're not!"_

Silence. 

" _Are you worried I'm a target now?"_ Severin finally asked 

" _Don't go out much and keep your guard up."_ Sebastian said, ignoring the question. _"Now I have to go. I'm busy."_

_"Busy doing what!? You quit your job, remember!?"_

_"Bye, bro"_

Sebastian hang up, leaving Severin confused.

Severin realized how little he actually knew about the situation. Why did Sebastian suddenly decide to quit, after all this admiration and devotion Sev knew his brother felt for Jim Moriarty. It was strange and too sudden.

It was frustrating that Sebastian refused to talk about it or even give any explanation to his brother. But Severin knew he could not leave it like that! Sebastian cannot always be the brother that took care of things! 

===

A knock on the door. Another one. Even more knocking on the door. 

"Persistent bastard!" Sebastian mumbled under his breath, putting the bottle of whiskey down on the floor and using the couch to help himself get up from the floor. 

His head started to spin as he walked barely in a straight line to the door but the desire to scream at the persistent door-knocker was a motivation enough. 

"Get the hell out of my door!" Sebastian shouted but then - surprise! - he saw it was his brother. "Sh!t! What are you doing here!?" he asked annoyed, blinking at the light from the 'outside world'

"I came to check up on you..." Sev muttered "What the hell are you doing?"

"Told you! I'm busy!" Sebastian slurred

Sev looked at him head to toe and raised an eyebrow. His brother was reeking of alcohol. "Busy? Really? You look dead drunk!" 

He laughed "I sure do! You should get used to seeing me  _dead_... drunk." 

Severin tried to get in but Sebastian quickly blocked his way and prevented him to do so. 

"I told you not to come here, brother." he said, his voice sounding low and deadly "Go away!"

"You're clearly not well, Seb. I can't just--"

"I said. Go. Away." he repeated determined. 

"I need to know how you feel..." 

"What did I just say!? Go, the hell, away from here!" Seb snapped "Can't you get it? Are you a fool? Walking around here with  _my face on!_  Any stupid hitman could think you're me and could blow your head off, you silly boy!" 

Severin stared at him in confusion. Sebastian suddenly realized that he sounded exactly like... well,  _Jim_. 

He tried to calm himself down. "I just... I don't want you to get hurt because of my mistakes." he said quietly 

"Seb, I want to help--" 

"Go back to Richard, I know you like him." Seb said, looking down, supporting his own weight on the door frame "He's a good boy. He won't crash your heart, he'd take care of it. You need that. We all do..." 

"Sebastian...?"

"Go back home, brother. And keep your eyes open. That's the only way to help me."

"But--"

"Take care of yourself and leave me alone."

With those words Sebastian closed the door before Severin could say or do anything.

===

Naturally Severin was not going to leave things like that. He decided to come visit his brother every day and make sure he's okay. Sebastian can only push him away so much. 

===

Severin was giggling on the phone for the last two hours. 

 _"Don't tell me you actually miss me, Richard. Aren't the other bodyguards as good as me?"_ he asked with a chuckle

There was a short pause during which he could practically  _hear_ Richard grinning. 

 _"They're trying..."_ he replied  _"But I am very particular about who my bodyguard is."_

 _"Very particular?"_ he laughed  _"I can vouch for that! You didn't even want me at first."_

Laughter on the other end of the line. God, he missed Richard's laughter so much and it's only been two days!

 _"You make me sound like such a monster!"_ Richie chuckled 

 _"You're just a cute little bunny, aren't you?"_ Sev grinned 

 _"Why do you keep comparing me to bunnies?"_ Richard laughed again

Severin shifted on the bed to a more comfortable position. 

 _"Why do you keep comparing me to lions?"_ was the reply

Richie screeched  _"You have no proof of that whatsoever!"_

_"Aare you sure about that?"_

_"I most certainly am!"_

_"Are you **reeaally** sure about that?"_

Silence. 

_"You, bastard! You went through my phone, didn't you!?"_

_"Well..."_ Sev grinned even wider now  _"I'm sleeping in the mighty jungle, am I not?"_

 _"You can't just go through people's phones!"_ Rich protested, not really sounding particularly annoyed though. 

Sev laughed.

_"I couldn't help it. I called and your phone was there and the ringtone and the Lionguard... it all happened so quickly."_

Another suppressed giggle from Richie.  _"You should_ _stop embarrassing me."_ he said

 _"Trust me, Richard, that is **the last thing I want to do to you**..." _ Severin's voice sounded too hoarse, too low, too intense. 

They both stopped talking now. This time the silence wasnot comfortable. Severin shut his eyes, regretting his last words. One can never mention things one wants to do to someone else! Definitely not in a way that might somehow sound suggestive! 

He was desperately trying to come up with another topic of conversation so that Richard doesn't hang up. Deep inside Severin could feel Richard was doing the same.

 _"How-- um-- how is your brother?"_ he finally asked 

 _"Still the same way he was in the beginning of this conversation."_ Richie's laughter sounded a bit forced  _"He's still being... strange. What about Sebastian? Have you seen him since...?"_

Severin sighed.  _"I wasn't supposed to tell you that but I have... actually."_

 _"Is he..."_  Richard was looking for the right words  _"How_ _is he?"_

Another sigh.  _"He's a mess."_

 _"Do you know what exactly happened there with Sebastian and my brother?"_ Richie asked directly. He always had his suspicions but never found any proof.

Severin shook his head.  _"Not really. He won't talk about it."_

 _"They never do..."_  Richard sighed  _"They need_ _us, Severin."_

_"Yes... yes, they do."_

Another silence. 

 _"I'll be visiting him again tomorrow."_ Sev interrupted it  _"Now that I find myself with a lot of free time I can practically visit him every day."_

_"Yes! Yes, do that! Please! I-- I'm very fond of Sebastian and whatever happened between them I know Jim and Sebastian had a very special connection."_

_"I guess... My brother is very secretive."_

_"I feel ya!"_

They talked a bit more until finally Sev's eyes fell on the clock on the wall and went wide. 

 _"Sh!t!"_ he exclaimed

 _"What did I do?"_ Richard asked from the other end of the line

 _"It's nearly 5 am!"_ Sev informed him

Rich seemed just as surprised by this remarkable revelation as Severin was. It was 10 pm when Rich sent Sev a text  _'Good night!'_ thus starting their little chat. It was 11:30 when Sev said that texting was all very fun but he'd rather hear Richard's voice. And now it was nearly 5 am... 

 _"Shouldn't you be getting up early tomorrow? To look after your brother?"_ Sev asked 

 _"Shouldn't you be doing the same!?"_ Richie replied amused. 

_"Okay... hanging up on three... one... two... "_

_"... two and a half..."_ Richie butted in

Severin grinned.  _"... two and three quarters..."_ he added with a grin. 

 _"... two and I-wish-I-was-better-at-Math..."_ Richie giggled 

 _"... two and I-don't-ever-want-us-to-get-to-three..."_ Sev confessed 

Richard laughed and then sighed, the last signs of laughter fading away. 

 _"I can't believe we just did that"_ he said  _"The 'you hang up first' routine?"_

 _"It's cheesy but not as bad as phone sex so... we're good."_ Sev joked 

 _"We're very good..."_  Rich agreed.  

_"Good night, **bunny.** " _

_"Good night, **lion.** " _

And a good night it really was.


	15. Illusions and Reality

Severin woke up at noon, feeling refreshed and joyful from last night's conversation with Richard. Then reality kicked in and he remembered the state of his brother, he remembered that technically quitting Jim Moriarty usually equals death.

He grabbed a toast and ate it on his way to his brother's place.

Was Sebastian's life in danger? Was Jim going to send assassins after him? The last time Sev visited his brother Sebastian just laughed bitterly at this question.  

"I'm waiting for the assassins, Sev." he said then "I'm not running away. If he wants me dead, so be it, I'm not gonna fight it." 

But Severin was not planning to stay idly and watch his brother die. In fact, he was only holding back his anger because of Richard. If it wasn't for Richie he would have quit his job by now in solidarity with his brother. But Richie... he could not leave him. If it wasn't for Richie, Sev would have put Jim Moriarty in his place.

Then again, from what he heard from Rich things did not seem quite right with Jim either. The weird part was that Jim Moriarty was obviously taking this whole thing just as bad as Sebastian. Something was off but he could not tell for sure what it was. 

Sev reached his brother's place right about noon. This time he had to wait longer before Sebastian finally opened the door. 

"You again." Seb said, his voice sounding hoarse and Severin knew it was from drinking. 

"Yes, who did you expect? The Queen?" Sev said, letting himself in. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and closed the door. Then he dropped back down on the floor, grabbing a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

These days Sebastian was spending his time on the floor of his apartment, eating too little and drinking too heavily. Severin sighed when he saw today was no different.

"You're still gonna just lie on the floor all the time?" Sev asked 

"I'm waiting for my killers!" he said, saluting his brother with the bottle. 

"Sebastian, sorry to disappoint you but there will be no killers." Sev said

Sebastian only shrugged, pressed his lips to the bottle again and drank.

"If Jim wanted to kill you, he would've done it by now." Sev continued, not paying attention to the fact that his brother was ignoring him "You know how he is." 

"I know nothing." he groaned 

"Sebastian, if anyone ever knew Jim Moriarty, I dare say that person would be you." 

A bitter laughter. "Yeah. Because a good dog knows its master." 

"You were not his dog, you were his best sniper, his right hand! He did  _everything_  with you, he--"

"... he did everything  _to_ me too." he mumbled "Including utterly destroying me..." 

"You're not destroyed." Sev protested "Besides, it was you who quit, remember? And now  _I_  have to deal with the damage  _you_  left behind!"   
  
"What damage?" Seb asked unimpressed   
  
He was gonna say it! He was gonna say it! There was definitely some special bond between the two men that Severin could sense even though he had no proof to name it.

"You know what damage!" he said

Sebastian shrugged, looking up at Sev. "No, no, I don't."   
  
"Moriarty" he said it "Moriarty is a mess without you!"

Sebastian laughed again. "Please! I'm just a pawn to him. Hardly  _that_ important." 

"Well, I guess that's not true then because Richard tells me he is really... not himself ever since you quit." 

"The Grandmaster never cares about the freaking pawns!"

"In certain circumstances a pawn can become a queen!" Severin said wisely 

"Are you calling your brother a queen?" Sebastian chuckled, causing Sev to roll his eyes. 

"All I'm saying is that you mean more to Jim Moriarty than you think!" Severin said firmly "And it matters to him that you left him!"

"He didn't want me there so I had to leave."

"If he didn't want you there, why is he so depressed without you?" 

Sebastian shook his head. "You have the wrong information, bro." he said "Better stay out of it."

===

Richard was busy preparing the birthday parties and texting with Severin as he did so. The smile on his face huge and bright when he received the replies. Chuckling to himself, feeling like a giddy school-boy in love for the first time.

He hardly lifted his gaze from his phone as he was walking down the hall and to his room but when he got there he found an unexpected surprise.

“Jim!” he exclaimed

His brother was standing in the middle of his room, holding a bag of clothes in his hands. Jim never visited Richard in his room unless Richard was sick! 

“I thought you were asleep. What are you doing in my room?” Richie asked surprised but pleased to see his brother walking.

“I—came to check up on you…” Jim stuttered “Well, I saw you, now I have to go.”

As he said that he quickly rushed past his brother and down the hall.

===

Sebastian was staring at the wall again when he heard a knock on his door. Damn, he was being surprisingly popular with visitors after he had quit his job! Well, one visitor, actually. He knew very well who it was. His stupid brother who came here every day, risking his stupid life despite all the warnings Sebastian had given him!

“I told you on the phone that I’m trying to sleep!” he growled as he opened the door angrily only to see that this time the visitor was not Severin. What he saw when he opened the door was a pair of brown eyes and Jim's face. But it could not have been Jim! And he looked down and noticed that it was indeed not Jim, it was Richard Brook. “Oh…” Seb almost froze in the door frame “Richard?”

“Hi…” Richard’s voice was a bit shaky.

“I—I did not expect to see you here…” he said, frowning.

“You want me to go? I can go…” Richard said quickly

“No, no! Of course not!” Sebastian replied hurriedly “Come in.”

Richard let out a small smile and got in Sebastian’s apartment, looking curiously around as he did so.

“Pardon my terrible state…” Sebastian mumbled “I look—well, you see how I look.” He sighed.

There was no point in lying to Richard. Richard was no fool, no matter what his brother said about him. Richard had eyes. Richard could see that Sebastian was a mess. A huge mess. It was embarrassing that someone wearing Jim Moriarty’s face and who was also Jim Moriarty’s brother could see him like that. He hadn’t taken a shower in more than three days, his hair was messy on his head, his eyes were swollen, his breath reeked of alcohol, he hadn't shaved in days and his clothes were dirty, old and really worn out.

His flat was no different. Bottles everywhere, pieces of junk food on the floor and the furniture, everything a mess, a kingdom of chaos. Jim would never have approved that! … why should Seb even care what Jim would or would not approve of!? He was no longer Jim’s sniper! He was never more than just Jim’s employee! Jim never cared about him at a—

Richard interrupted the train of Sebastian’s thoughts. And for the best, Sebastian thought, because he could feel the bitter tears forming in his eyes again, begging to break free and slide down his cheeks. And _he was not going to cry_! No! Not in front of people, anyway…

“You—um…” Richard spoke. “You’re not… You don’t look like you usually do…”

“Kind of you to put it so gently.” He forced a smile, hoping it looked genuine.

“I’m sorry I just—“ Rich fidgeted awkwardly, not sure if he should sit down or run away.

Sebastian cut him off. “It’s really fine. I know what you mean. I just…” he wanted to let it all out! Maybe if he told someone who won’t laugh in his face, this terrible weight in his chest that was suffocating him would go away? Or be easier to bear? No. Of course not. “I’m just a pig!” he said instead, with a shrug and a lopsided grin “I’m not working for your brother now so I can be as messy as I want. Ha!”

“Yeah, I heard about that..." Richard mumbled "Why did umm why did you quit?” he asked, his attention suddenly caught by a piece of chips so he had to stare at it intensely instead of looking at Sebastian.

“Didn’t your brother tell you?” Sebastian asked “No, of course not. Why would he. He doesn’t need to.”

“Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t need anyone around him.” Seb said, flopping down on the couch. “I envy him for that.” He continued “Must be a good feeling. There are no restrictions and no weaknesses when you don’t need anyone.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, he seemed displeased with you leaving…” Rich said a bit sheepishly 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “I doubt that!”

“It’s true!” Rich insisted, almost feeling insulted that Sebastian did not believe him.

“Yeah? You’re so naïve. He’s probably acting upset too, just to keep you around him.” He said “I know how his mind works. Always so calculating, so precise, so bl%dy brilliantly clever and deadly! But no emotions. No feelings. He's a great at pretending. He's a good actor.”

Richard swallowed hard. “Do you hate him?” he asked, tilting his head a bit. “Is this why you left?”

Sebastian looked up at him from the couch.

“Why don’t you sit down? Why standing there?” he asked instead of giving a reply

Richard shook his head. “I don’t want to sit down. Tell me if you hate him?”

“So demanding, Richard!” Sebastian chuckled “At times you really resemble your brother to an impossible extend!”

Richard seemed nervous now, fidgeting around, avoiding looking at Sebastian. “Oh, please… I’m nothing like him.” He obviously thought he had his voice under control and now seemed surprised at how shaky it sounded.

Sebastian got up from the couch.

“Then I will be standing too.” He said, grabbing another bottle and offering “Want some?”

Rich shook his head.

“Suit yourself, my friend.” He said, drinking. “So… how’s my brother treating you?”

“What?”

“My brother, Severin?”

Richard blinked a few times and then replied. “Fine. As usual. As he has to. Why do you ask?”

“He loves you, y’know.” Seb blurted out, leaving Richard in a complete state of shock.

“W-what?”

“I know my brother.” Seb continued “He’s only been in love once before and that seems like nothing compared to what he’s like around you.”

“I—I didn’t know…”

“Please! Don’t pretend in front of me!” he laughed again, approaching Richie. “My brother visits me every day, he talks to me about you and your little chats and texts. He may be dumb enough not to get it but I’m not. You like him too.”

Richard’s eyes went wide. “I do!?”

“Very much so.” Sebastian was standing tall in front of Rich now, too close for Richard to feel comfortable.

Rich tried to move away but Sebastian gripped his arm and held it tightly.

“Jim…” he muttered hoarsely in a low whisper

Richard looked up at him, helplessly.

“You may be a master of disguise, Jim, but I’m a master of recognizing you.” Sebastian explained, getting so close now that his body was almost brushing against Richard’s “Why did you come here, Jim?”

Silence.

“Am I so drunk that I’m imagining this now?” Sebastian asked, running his fingers through Richard’s hair, feeling its softness like he did that night in Dublin, like he’d wanted to for so long.

Silence. Richard closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Could it be that what Severin told me about you is true?” Seb kept talking, now pressing their cheeks together and whispering the words right in Richard’s ears. “Could it be that you really miss me?”

Richard pressed himself close to Sebastian, feeling his stubble on his clean shaven cheek and letting out a small sigh.

“Could it be that when I cried, you cried too? Could it be that you feel the same pain I feel?...”

The hand that was holding Richard’s arm loosened its grip but Rich did not move. He never made an attempt to move away.

“Is this the fantasy of a man going mad?” Sebastian’s voice was shaking as he placed a soft kiss on Richard’s temple. “I don’t care if you’re an illusion or reality…” Sebby whispered close to Richard’s ear. “Please, don’t leave me alone…”

 ** _Jim_** rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, feeling like he’s finally returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed it though :)  
> Have a fun day! ^_^


	16. When You Wake Up

"Say something..." Sebastian whispered.

"I don't think I can..." Jim replied just as quietly. 

Jim was snuggling in Sebastian's embrace. The two spending the last two hours cuddling; whispering to each other as if afraid that any noise louder than a whisper would break the spell and they will be alone again.

"Did you really miss me, Jim?" Seb asked, pulling his kitten even closer to himself. 

Jim nodded silently. 

"Then say it" Moran begged, lips against Jim's temples, placing gentle kisses. "Tell me, I want to hear! I want to know... how do you feel about me, Jim?"

Jim shifted, turning around carefully so he could wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, rest his head in the crook of that neck and place a gentle kiss on it. 

Sebastian sighed. It was surreal. Jim Moriarty - so fragile in his arms. Jim Moriarty - so gentle. Jim Moriarty - unable to speak.  _This must be a fantasy! It simply cannot be real._

They remained entwined in each other, limbs tangled, hearts beating in unison, silently enjoying each other's presence until they both drifted away, finally finding the peace they both sought. 

===

Sebastian woke up in the morning because he felt cold, as if something that was keeping him warm until now had suddenly disappeared. 

He rubbed his eyes and looked around for Jim but there was no sign of him; no Jim in the room, no Jim in the apartment. Sebastian's eyes fell on the empty bottles on the floor next to him and he let out a pained sigh.

" _So you were merely a fantasy..._ " he breathed and closed his eyes to keep his tears inside. 

===

Jim walked as fast as he could. He wanted to get away from his ex-sniper's apartment. He wanted to go home! But the problem was that he did not feel at home in his own house. _He felt at home in Sebastian's arms..._

Ugh! Why did he do that, why!? Why did he steal his own brother's clothes and came here, pretending to be Richie!? Of course Sebastian would see right through him, Sebastian always did! Sebastian knew him so well... Sebastian _loved_ him so much... Just like Mr. Twinkles who gazed at him with devotion as Jim took his life... 

Moriarty shook his head as if that could shake the thoughts out of his mind. He kept walking. 

Why did he do this? It was so _stupid_! And he's never _stupid_! But he was so _tired_ of being clever. He wanted to feel  _happy_ for once. To see what that's like. When does Jim Moriarty feel happy? When he had Sebastian Moran on his side... 

Jim walked even faster now, the cold night air was refreshing and Jim hoped it would clear his head, make him stop missing Sebastian! He wanted to stop feeling this way! He wanted things to be like before, he wanted not to care! The pain was always there but he didn't have to fear it. The Pain was his oldest companion, they were old friends. Pain, heartbreak, loss, death... it's all good... all good... 

The things Sebastian told him... the way he made him feel... the whole new world he showed him... the way they spent that night cuddled like some gooey romantic couple - _why, the hell, did that feel so bl%dy good!?_

Jim shook his head again. At some point he realized that he was almost home. He walked the whole distance and it was nearly morning now.

Jim wanted to get home. But when he saw his ' _home_ ' in front of him, he stopped, he froze and stared at it from a distance. He realized he was rushing to get here but did not really want to be here. This was not home. Not without Sebastian's warm embrace waiting for him, solid and inviting and only his. 

Jim sighed a pained sigh. " _How will I learn to go back to living without you again...?_ " he whispered and shook his head one more time. 

===

Richie was furious! That was a new thing for him, to be so openly furious! But this time Jim had done it! Jim crossed the line!

Richard discovered that his brother left home without saying a word! He just strode off not telling a word to anybody, not taking anyone with him, not even leaving a note so Rich won't worry. The unfairness of the situation was almost physically painful! 

 _So I can't make two steps outside the front door without Jim sending bodyguards to protect me, but it was okay for him to just suddenly leave without a word!?_  Richard's mind was driving on overload and just couldn't stop thinking.  _In Jim's current emotional state and he just leaves!? What was he thinking, that I'm not worried about him? That this is just a one-way stream and only **he** can worry about **me** but **I** can't worry about  **him**!?_

It was overwhelming. Worry, rage, stress and fear, all in one combined in the Moriarty twisted idea of brotherly love! Richard could finally feel it, in its true form and with all its force! 

He took control. He called some of Moriarty's men and gave orders like Jim used to. He created a search party and sent the men to find his brother at all cost and bring him back  _alive_ and  _as soon as possible._

Meanwhile he was waiting for news in Jim's room in case Jim gets back. 

The rage was still there, stronger than he ever felt it. First his brother won't get out of his room, shields himself from Rich and the world, shuts him out, and then suddenly he disappears for hours without letting him know where he went or if he was okay! On top of everything, it turned out Jim had left his phone at home so there was no way to contact him or just simply to use the device to track him down!

Was Jim even okay!? What if he went out to kill himself!? What if someone had kidnapped him!? What if-- if-- 

The options were too many and Rich felt sharp pain in his head. He tried to ignore it for a couple of hours but it got worse so he decided to take a pill for it. Yeah, that should make it better. He had to be in shape! Once Jim was back home, Rich was going to give him trouble!

=== 

The pill quickly relaxed Richie and made him sleepy. He did not even realize when he dozed off on Jim's bed.

That's why he could not hear when the door opened with a creak and a man with leather gloves got inside.

The man was treading carefully, his steps quiet as a panther's. Richie was sleeping in his brother's bed but all the Panther could see was Moriarty. Moriarty in his bed, his guard off, his defenses off, his men - limited, most of them sent away on some mission. It was a situation most of Moriarty's enemies have waited, no,  _dreamed_ of for years! It would have been the perfect moment for an attack! And this perfect moment was now! 

A dark-gloved hand crept above Richard's face, prepared to grab him!


	17. When Bunnies Bite

_"You'll be safe, Richie. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.You're safe!"_

_The little boy was trembling in his brother's arms. He could feel Jim's breath, Jim's racing heart, Jim's ice cold hands. Richie shivered._

_"You're safe." Jim whispered once again, pulling his brother even closer to himself._

_The shadow of the dark figure of the intruder looked huge from under the bed where the two kids were hiding. The silence was deafening._

_"Jim, what if he--" Richie uttered, his voice shaking, but Jim raised his index finger to his lips, reminding Rich to be quiet._

_They could hear the stranger's footsteps, they could see his shoes as he was looking for them; certain that there were more people in this home than just the wife and the husband he was now searching._

_Rich held his breath as he felt Jim's hand on his mouth. Jim was making sure Richie did not made a sound, he was making sure Rich would not shriek._

Richard frowned in his sleep, feeling uneasy. This was an old memory. A bad memory. A memory Rich wanted to forget. Why was he dreaming this again? It's been ages. 

Rich forced his eyes open just in time to see a huge hand in a black glove getting near his face in an attempt to gag him. 

His new reflexes, recently awakened by Severin during their practices, kicked in. He quickly kicked his attacker, pushing him a few steps away. It was enough to surprise him so that Richie could jump off the bed and have at least a little advantage. With trembling hands Richie grabbed his phone.

"W-who are you!? What do you want?" Richie shouted, sticking to the other part of the room, away from the intruder; his fingers were frantically trying to dial Severin's number. 

The man was huge and he was now blocking the door so Rich was trapped.  _Like a bunny,_ he thought. But Sev told him bunnies were not as defenseless as people think. And he was right! 

"Speak!" Rich demanded 

The man only sneered and attacked Richard. The phone slipped from Richie's hand and fell on the floor just when Severin answered the call.

" _Hello? Hello? Rich, are you alright?..."_

===

Severin parked the car not too far from Moriarty's house. He looked at Richard's window. It was dark. He was probably asleep by now. Severin ran his fingers through his hair and loudly let out his breath. It was like a sigh but he refused to admit it. 

"This is f*cking crazy." he whispered to himself "You're a bigger idiot than Seb." 

What was he doing there? Why, what he did every night for the last days. He was guarding Rich. Every night after they stopped texting Severin would find himself tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall asleep. Rich was in that house, that house he did not like, the house that was being constantly watched by all of Jim Moriarty's enemies. It was like walking into a bear trap. 

True, there were lots of people to protect Richie there, the ones that were protecting Moriarty. And Severin was sure they were all very capable men and women. But they did not care about him! It was all the same to them if Rich was dead or alive. To them he was nothing but ' _the job_ '. To Severin Rich was  _so much more_! 

One night Sev found himself driving almost instinctively here, by Richie's window, standing on guard in his car. Since then his car became his new bed, and the tree next to the fence beneath Richie's window was his new room. 

So it was no surprise that tonight was no different than the others and Severin was once again napping in his car in the most uncomfortable position imaginable when his phone buzzed. 

Ironically the  _Lion Guard_ slept like a  _Bunny_ , so he jumped at once when he heard his phone. It was Richard! Sev picked it up instantly, all other thoughts aside. 

" _Hello? Hello?"_  no reply, other than some muffled sounds " _Rich_ , _are you alright?..."_

Severin's gut feeling told him that if Richie was calling at 2 am, things were definitely not  _alright._

He jumped out of the car instantly and ran towards the house. If Richie needed him, he had to be there!

===

As he ran, phone at his ear, Sev heard more noise from the other end of the line. It sounded a lot like a fight, breaking of lamps or vases, punches, panting and Sev was positive he just heard one of the little noises Richie was making whenever they practiced self-defense. 

Severin was pale and troubled as he finally reached the second floor of the house and burst into Richie's room, expecting the worst. 

And indeed he saw the worst... Richie was not in the room. In fact, no one was in the room. The room was empty but the fight was still going on, he could hear it on the phone! The fight was taking place somewhere else and Richie was still alone against his attacker! 

Severin felt sick. 

"Richie, where are you!?" he cried and rushed out in the corridor once again, trying to find his bunny. 

===

With a trembling hand Richie took the phone once again. "Jim's room." he said simply. 

Severin ran there, feeling like an utter idiot. And then when he opened this door...

Richie was lying on the bed, eyes closed, phone in his hand. He was a little bruised, but he was breathing. Severin felt his hands and legs shaking as he stepped in, getting closer to the bed. 

"Richie..." he whispered sheepishly 

His eyes fell down on the floor noticing the body of an unconscious man lying on the floor. 

"Richie?..." 

Richie opened his eyes and looked at Sev. 

"You came! You actually came!" he burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Sev. Sev held him tightly, feeling his heart was going to explode that's how happy and grateful he was that Rich was okay. 

"Of course I came! How could I not!?" Severin repeated, breathing in Richard's scent as if to make sure he really was here.

After the initial excitement, Sev realized he had to take care of the unconscious man. He made sure to kick him hard in the stomach a few times before tying him up so that Jim would talk to him later. The man's face was bleeding and Sev was almost certain his arm was broken, maybe a few ribs as well judging by the noise he made. 

"That's what you get for messing with this family!" Severin spat in the attacker's face. The man only growled but said nothing. A little voice in Severin's head told the bodyguard that this man would start talking as soon as Jim hears about the whole incident. 

===

"He attacked me!" Richie was on the bed in his own room now with Severin sitting  next to him, comforting him. "He attacked me and I kicked him and fought with him but he was so strong, Sev! But then I managed to knock him out! I actually knocked him out, Sev! I used that punch you showed me, the surprising one! And I knocked him out!" Rich was talking so fast, trying to fill in Severin on all that has happened, the entire adventure.

Severin listened and smiled and hugged Rich again and was genuinely beyond himself. Richie wasn't just lucky. Richie had genuinely just won his first fight. Richie needed no guarding anymore. Richie was capable of looking after himself.

Wait till Moriarty hears about that!


	18. Heart to Heart

Jim got back in his home without as much as suspecting that something had happened in his absence. Richard was already sleeping so he decided to let him rest now and talk to him in the morning. Meanwhile, Severin and a few other of his men whom Sev had called back explained everything to him. How his brother was attacked, how his brother had defended himself by himself, how the attacker was now captured. 

Jim went to his office, Severin and a few other snipers and bodyguards followed him. 

"You - out!" Jim snapped his fingers at his men.

"But, sir..." one of them protested

"You left him _alone_!" Jim hissed "You couldn't split up or find a way for some of you to stay here and guard him! All you have is excuses! You're lucky you're not dead! So all of you, IDIOTS, OUT!"

They quickly rushed out. Severin was about to leave too when Jim stopped him. "Not you... you stay." He did, waiting for Jim to start talking to him. 

Jim was silent, pacing his office, fidgeting his hands nervously. 

"Find the informer." he finally mumbled quietly.

"What?" Sev did not hear him the first time

"There must’ve been an informer." Jim said quickly "Someone working at the house. How else would they know when he'd be most vulnerable?" 

"The attacker is in the cellar. You can ask him.I made sure he won't escape." Sev said

"Tied up, is he?"

"Yes... and also too injured to walk..." Sev added with a chuckle on his face that he could not hide in time for Jim not to see.

"Oh." Jim said "I start to get the feeling that Richie was not the only one who caused these ' _injuries_ '. Am I right?" 

"Maybe..." 

Jim sat down on his chair, crossing his hands on his chest. "I heard the whole story but what I still don't understand is why are  _you_ here.

 _Here comes trouble,_ Sev thought. Moriarty had made it quite clear earlier that he does not want to even see Severin anywhere near this place. And here he was now! Sh!t!

"Umm, y-your brother!" he remembered "Your brother called me. Asked for my help." 

"Riiight. So he called you when he was attacked, is that right?" Jim arched an eyebrow

Severin nodded. "Yes."

"And how did you get here so quickly?" 

"Well, I-- I--" Sev got confused now. He was probably even blushing, which  for him was embarrassing. 

"Well? You, you, you? You what?" Jim was ice cold and determined to get an answer. 

"I was in the neighbourhood." Sev finally said.

"You were in the neighbourhood at 2 in the morning?" 

Sev nodded, realizing that this sounded even weirder. But how could he ever say the truth!? That he needs to stay by Richie's side all the time! 

"What do you think about my brother, Severin?" Jim asked then.

"I think he is a remarkable person, stronger than you think." Sev replied earnestly. 

"You mean the fact that he managed to survive this brute who attacked him?" Jim asked 

"Not only that. But yes, this too." Sev nodded. 

Jim thought for a moment. "Mmmhm... He would've been dead if it wasn't for you, y'know." he drawled, looking down at his hands 

"Pardon?" 

"You thought him how to defend himself. You have some strange influence on him, making him more confident or call it as you wish. The point is, if it wasn't for that...  _influence_ you have on him, he would've probably died tonight, agonizingly slow and painful." 

"I did very little, sir." Sev insisted but Jim was no fool. 

"I was not paying you a compliment, Severin. I'm paying you money, not compliments. And whatever else I tell you, is merely the truth." 

"Thank you, sir, but--"

"What do you think about my brother, Severin?" he asked again, his voice was different this time. 

"I-- I don't understand..."

"What do you  _think_ about my brother?" Jim repeated for the third time now

"I already told you, sir." Sev said, in a military way. 

"You sure there isn't anything else you'd like to add?" 

Sev shook his head. "No, sir." 

Jim stared at him, brown tired eyes piercing through his inmost soul as if reading all his feelings like an open book. A smile played on those lips. 

"Fine. Be it your way." Jim finally spoke again "But if you plan on acting on this... special connection that you have formed with my brother..., I expect you to first come to me, and tell me! I need to know what your intentions are. Or else your brother dies."

"What?" 

"You heard me." he was playing with a pen now, all his attention drawn to the pen in his hands as he spoke the words "If you go to my brother before you speak to me first, if you don't warn me of your intentions towards my brother, I'm going to kill yours. For now he's safe." He looked up again "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir..." 

"Now go." he waved him off "I grateful to you for everything you did... but I still can't look at your face..." 

Severin nodded again and left. 

" _Rich mustn't suffer like I do..._ " Jim whispered to himself before finally closing his eyes to rest.

===

When Rich opened his eyes the next morning the first thing he saw was his brother's face and some scrambled eggs and bread on a plate. 

"Jim...?" he said, sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes. 

"Morning." Jim greeted, looking at him carefully. 

There was a bruise on Richie's cheek. 

"Does it hurt?" Jim asked 

"What? Oh, this? Nah. It's nothing. It's really just--" then suddenly it all came back to Rich "Wait a minute! Where were you!? You just disappeared yesterday!"

"Well..." 

"Do you have  _any idea_ how worried I was about you!?" Richie was outraged "How could you do that to me!?"  _  
_

Jim swallowed hard. The last thing he expected was to be dressed down by his brother for not warning him he was going out and for not telling him he was okay. 

"Richie, could you please just leave this as it is and perhaps--?"

"Leave it as it is!?" Rich cut him off "Leave it as it is!? You mean you can just go wandering the streets while I sit here thinking you might be jumping in a river right now, or shooting your brains out on a top of a building!? No! Don't tell me to just 'leave it as it is'. We are  _not_ leaving it as it is!" 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Okay..." 

"Talk!" 

"I needed to get some air. I was suffocating in this house." he confessed. 

"Mhm. Now you know how I feel." Rich sighed "Where did you go?"

Jim felt his face was getting flushed so he looked down at his hands again. "I just... walked." 

"I see..." Rich's voice sounded softer now "I hope it helped. I hope you got what you needed."

Jim nodded. "Sort of..." 

"Maybe if you just--"

Jim cut him off "I just need time. And my brother being well. I mean... last night was some adventure for you!" he decided changing the subject as further away from Sebastian Moran as possible was the best idea. 

"Yes." Rich nodded with a grin "Yes, it was." 

"I learned the whole story but I still don't believe it. It must be a trick." he teased 

"Was not!" Rich protested, grinning even wider now "I knocked the man down!"

"With your horrible cooking, probably! Never with your fists!" Jim laughed 

"Oh, what do you know! And my cooking is excellent!" Rich smiled at him "Much better than your excuse for scrambled eggs!" 

"Just eat your breakfast!" Jim replied amused "You're the one who thought me how to make the 'excuse for scrambled eggs' anyway" 

Richie grinned again and started eating the breakfast his brother had made for him personally. 

"Who was that guy, Jim?" he finally asked 

Jim huffed. "Just someone sent to kill me by my enemies." 

"Well, of course." Rich rolled his eyes "What else?"

"It's fine." 

"Is it?"

"Of course." Jim shrugged "I took care of it." 

"Oh..." Richie got quiet suddenly and Jim thought he had to be the one to cheer him up this time. 

"Ready for our birthday party?" he asked

Rich looked up at him, surprised. "We're still having the birthday party?"

"Yes! It is our birthday after all." Jim nodded.

Rich bit his lower lip in anticipation as he asked his next question "Can Severin Moran come too?" 

"No." Jim replied "He can't."

Richie's smile instantly turned into a frown. "He helped me a lot, you know!" 

"I know." Jim admitted "And I thanked him for it. I will thank him in future too. I will make sure he's treated as he deserves. But I cannot see him around. Not yet."

Rich knew it had to do with Sebastian but he did not dare to ask. 

Jim smiled fondly at his brother. “I guess you can guard yourself on your own now…” he said “You don’t need anyone’s protection.”

Rich laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for years now!"

"Riiight." Jim drawled with a chuckle and the two brothers spent the rest of the day together like a family. 


	19. Up Goes the Balloon

Richie was standing alone in a corner. Balloons and partying people around him. He must admit, the party was spectacular. It was really fancy because Jim wanted to intimidate some of his guests by showing class. And he succeeded with it, naturally. The party was more like a reception by the Queen, a black-tie event with fireworks, expensive champagne and life music - a string quartet that played classical music all the time. Richie knew there would be some Bee Gees songs blasting from Jim's room later tonight when the guests are gone but now it was all about the class.

Earlier today Rich had the perfect beginning of the day! He opened his eyes and heard his phone buzzing. It was a text from Severin and he couldn't help but grin like a schoolgirl at the screen when he read it. 

**Happy birthday, Bunny! I wish you all the carrots and cuddles in the world! Hop happily in life! SvM**

Somehow it felt really special that Severin was the first person to tell him happy birthday. Richie quickly typed back the reply. 

_I'll do my best. :) Thank you! RB_

Then he hesitated for a moment and typed a second message. 

_I'm sorry you can't be here for the party this evening... RB_

**It's okay. I know you can defend yourself quite well now so you don't really need me around ;) SvM**

_I still need you around! RB_

Rich typed the words before realizing what he was saying. He shut his eyes closed, regretting he ever hit sent, when the phone buzzed again. 

**Not really though. But thanks for taking my bodyguard feelings into consideration. SvM**

_You're joking but I mean it. I wish you were here... RB_

There was no reply in the next 20 minutes so Rich sighed and decided it was time to get ready to begin the day. What was he thinking anyway!? That Severin would understand what he really meant? That Rich himself understood what he really meant? Or that Severin could possibly feel something, anything, for him? Nonsense! Silly thoughts! And silly thoughts should stay out of his head! Especially on his birthday. He cannot start wishing for something he could never have... 

He brushed his teeth, got dressed, left his hair relatively messy as usual, checked his phone again. When there was still no reply from Severin, Rich took a deep breath and went down for breakfast.

===

_You're joking but I mean it. I wish you were here... RB_

Severin has been staring at the text for hours now. Just staring at it. Processing. Why was he feeling this way? It was just a text. Rich didn't mean anything more than what he said. Why was Severin's stupid heart putting more meaning into these few simple words!? 

He stared some more. 

_You're joking but I mean it. I wish you were here... RB_

He  _wished_ Severin was there! There, celebrating with him! There, holding his hand! There, smiling at him! There, dancing together. There, running his fingers through his hair and sliding his hand up and down his back, encouraging him to make a wish. There, kissing under the fireworks... 

Severin rubbed his eyes, he felt tired. Thinking made him tired. Richard only meant one thing. The text might as well be translated as: 

_It sucks you can't be at the party tonight, dude. Sorry, bro. My brother is a jerk but yours is too so yeah. See ya some other time. Whatever. RB_

But his stupid heart was translating it differently though:

_My dearest Severin! I cried myself to sleep last night because you aren't allowed at the party! I so hoped to celebrate this special day with you! Nothing matters if I don't share it with you! I wish you could come and take me away from here! Maybe take me to some special romantic place where we can make out all night? Lots of love! <3 RB _

Yeah, his head and his heart were in conflict with each other. Severin rolled his eyes and cursed his own stupidity. This wasn't Bridget F*cking Jones' Diary! He had to pull himself together. 

He realized it's been more than 3 hours and he still hadn't replied to Richie's text. 

**Sorry, I had to go suddenly because reasons... SvM**

No, that just sounded stupid. He deleted it. 

**Sorry for replying late, I... I... I just love you so freaking much! I was so stupid, I didn't know what to say! SvM**

He laughed at the screen. Yeah, that was so stupid! He deleted it too. Damn, it was hard to come up with a text!  _Just act casual. Like nothing's happened._

**How's the preparation going, Bunny? I didn't want to interrupt anything so I didn't text you sooner. SvM**

Perfect! Sent!

Two minutes later:

_It's a disaster! RB_

_I mean, not the preparations, everything is under control. But Jim is planning this huge thing suddenly. I thought it'd be just a few close friends dancing the night away but I guess he wants to make a statement after the attack last week... RB_

**That sounds like a smart move. He's a smart guy. But I'm more interested about how _you_ feel about this whole thing, not him. SvM**

Sh!t! Did that sound too personal? But they're friends now... sort of... they're allowed to get personal. 

_I'm fine. I just want it over with now. I was excited about it at first but now... Well, at least there's food :L lol RB_

**Food makes everything better. :) SvM**

_My brother's making me wear one of his tuxedos. I'll probably look ridiculous_ _. RB_

**I don't think you could ever look ridiculous... SvM**

Quick! Add something to smooth this up! Add something so it doesn't look too desperate and too sentimental! Just type something, Severin, damn it! 

**Who would dare to think you look ridiculous when they know you can punch people in the face so hard they blackout? SvM**

_Real funny, Severin! RB_

Severin sighed in relief. 

**I'm a funny guy! SvM**

_You're many things. RB_

_Sorry, I gotta go. Some delusional guests started showing up way too early. I hope we see each other soon. Bye. RB_

"Bye..." Sev whispered, looking at the blank screen of his phone. 

===

Jim approached him with a glass of champagne in his hand. "Why aren't u wearing the tuxedo I left for you?" 

"I look ridiculous!" Richie replied with another eye roll "Besides, we'll look exactly the same if I wear that tuxedo. I thought that's what you wanted to avoid."

Jim shook his head "Not anymore" he said "I want them all to know that I have a brother. I want them to see we're alike and I want them to know that we both can defend ourselves. I want them to know they stand no chance. They will always wonder 'Am I going after the right Moriarty?'"

"Okay... you have issues" Richie laughed shaking his head

"Happy birthday, brother." Jim said as he put a small box in Richie's hand

"Are you proposing to me? That's sweet but I'll always think of you as my brother." 

"Just open it, you idiot" Jim said lovingly

Richie opened the box and looked up at Jim, puzzled. "It's a key...?" He said

"It's the key to your home." Jim explained "I'm setting you free. Almost. I'm still going to obsess, of course, one can't just stop! But I promise I'll be more understanding in future and will respect your personal space." 

Richard was touched. "Jim... that's really sweet and I appreciate it but I already--"

"...have a home, I know. "Jim interrupted him with a  nod "And it's still the same home, only improved. While you were busy with the birthday party preparations, I made sure your little rabbit hole is secured. A few renovations here and there so we can both be certain no one could get pass the new security system, that's all. And this in your hand is the key to your improved rabbit hole. "

"Jim!" 

"Yes, it costed a lot, you're welcome." 

"Jim..." 

"Also you can act and teach in that little theater of yours and basically do whatever stupid thing you want with your life. "Jim said, trying to look indifferent. "Its fine by me. And even if it wasn't fine by me, who cares? Its your life! Live it." 

Richie was more than touched now. "Oh, Jim!" he exclaimed "That's the best present you could ever give me!" 

"Second best. " Jim corrected him.

Richie looked confused. 

"The best would've been letting Severin Moran attend your party."

Richard's face lit up. "Did you invite--?"

Jim quickly shook his head. "No, I did not invite Severin here." and he added quietly "I'm just not ready to see his face... Every time he's around I see his brother instead..." 

"And you and Sebastian...?" Richie asked carefully "You two can't work things out?" 

"Never! It's impossible. Could never be." Jim drawled "No matter how much I want it..." 

"But, Jim..." Richie tried to say but his brother cut him off 

"Enjoy the party, ok? " Jim blinked a bit more intensely and forced a smile. "And go get dressed properly! The suit I left for you is in your room, on your bed! Suit up!"

Richie nodded. Jim tried to look cheerful but failed so he sighed instead. "I need some air." he said and went in the direction of the house. 

===

Severin was standing outside Jim Moriarty's house. He could hear the music, he could see the lights from the yard where the party was taking place, he could hear the noise the guests were making. He sighed. He did not care about the stupid party, but he really cared about Richard. Was he following his brother's footsteps by falling for the wrong person? Was this the same pain Sebastian was feeling now? Is this why Sebastian had locked himself up in his flat, drinking and waiting for Moriarty to send assassins after him? Sev could understand his brother's logic now. The thought of life without Richie was just... impossible to bare. 

Richie was doing good, Sev thought. By the looks of it, Severin's services for the family would not really be required for much longer. And if he wasn't gonna be Richie's bodyguard anymore, how could he make sure he'd still see him every day?

This terrible fear of losing Richie forever was rooted in his chest and made him feel like he was suffocating. Tears began to sting his eyes. Was he gonna cry now!? Hell, no! That's not him!

"Sebastian?" a voice called from behind him.

He jumped and turned around. It must have been one of Sebastian's old pals from work. The guy must have thought Sev was his brother - it was hard to tell the difference in the dark when the lack of scars on Sev's face wasn't as obvious as in the daylight. Sev was just about to explain the guy that he was Sebastian's twin brother when the man approached with a smile. 

"We all miss ya!" he said, tapping Sev's shoulder "You quit and then just disappear? That's not cool, man!"

Severin shrugged and looked back up to the house. What's the point in explaining.

"We still don't get what happened between you and the Boss." the guy continued to 'chat'. "You loved your job so much! Why the hell did you quit?"

"It's-- personal." Sev shrugged again, indifferent.

The guy stayed quiet for a moment and then Sev heard him laugh. He turned around, staring, almost insulted, at the guy. _What the--_

"I just thought what fun it'd be if you just suddenly appear at the party." the guy kept laughing amused at the thought "And the boss suddenly sees you there!" 

Severin's eyes widened. "Will you do that?" he asked eagerly 

"Do what?" the guy looked at him suspiciously 

"Get me inside!" Sev said

It did not took long to convince the guy. Apparently lots of people in Moriarty's surrounding were missing Sebastian desperately. Turns out their boss was completely insufferable ever since Moran left; more insufferable than usual, that is. 

"Go talk to him! Fix stuff! Fix him!" they all cheered as they let Severin in. 

Severin Moran had a rule: if life gives you opportunities, you take them! So he did! He smiled charmingly at the guys and waved theatrically as he went through the gate and into the yard to attend the birthday party. 

===

Sev's eyes scanned the yard to find Jim. He needed to talk to him first, to explain to him how he felt about Richie. To make him understand that he was going to fight for Richard's affections no matter what! 

At the party there were lots of people he did not know and some that he knew. There were some he remembered seeing... many of them were actually enemies. Sev had to admit that this was amusing. People usually celebrate their birthdays with their friends; Jim Moriarty was probably the only person in the world to celebrate it with his enemies!

Finally Sev's eyes noticed Moriarty in a corner near some balloons. He had no time! He needed to do this as soon as he could! While he was still brave enough to do it. He rushed to Jim, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. 

"Mr. Moriaty? I nees to speak with you." He said. 

The man in the tuxedo and neatly gelled hair looked up at him surprised. His lips parted, attempting to say something but Severin cut him off. He could not risk Jim calling his men to throw him out because he was uninvited.

So he started talking. "Please hear me out, sir, before you say anything, or yell, or laugh or shoot me!" he said "Mr. Moriarty, you once asked me what my intentions towards your brother were... I couldn't say much then but now-- now I can." he sucked in another deep breath "I'm in love with Richie!" Moriarty's eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Severin continued "I love him more than anything. He means the world to me! It's like I'm not full without him. Nothing makes sense without him." Sev was smiling now; the mere thought of Richie made him grin like a fool. "Mr. Moriarty, I can't believe I'm saying all this cheesy crap right now but it's just so true! I'd die for him! Not because it's my job, but because I can't stand the thought of him being hurt! I love him. And if he'd have me, I intend to make him love me, too! A lot!" 

Jim Moriarty was staring at Severin, blinking dumbly at him. Severin felt really confused now. He expected a variety of different reactions from Moriarty but silence wasn't one of them. 

"Ummm" Sev uttered, awkwardly "Did you, umm, did you hear me, sir?" 

Moriarty nodded slowly and repeatedly. The same surprise, written all over his face. 

"You told me I should talk to you first; I respected your brotherly concern for Rich, that's why I came to you now." Sev continued nervously "I know it's a bad time but I really waited longer than I should've to say it! And I just can't wait anymore! I love him and I need to tell Richie at once, with or without your blessing!" 

Moriarty let out a strange strained sound that confused Severin even more. And then it all hit him!

 _My brother's making me wear one of his tuxedos. I'll probably look ridiculous_   _. RB_

"R-richie?" Sev uttered, looking carefully at who he thought Moriarty. 

Moriarty nodded slowly, repeatedly. 

Severin took another deep breath through his nose, biting his bottom lip as he did so. "You're Richard..." he said to make sure

Another slow nod.

"Oh." Sev's eyes went wide, his face paled. 

"Oh..." Richie repeated after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the rest but that is because of a special occasion - Andrew Scott's birthday on 21.10 ;)   
> The chapter takes place during Jim's and Rich's birthday so I thought it'd be nice to publish the chapter on Andrew's birthday ^-^   
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :D


	20. Every Fairy Tale Needs a Good Old-Fashioned Ending

"Well that's not how I planned this." Severin let out an awkward chuckle.

Richie did not find any of it funny. "Why were you even planning this?" he blurted out. He looked kind of displeased now which made Severin feel even more awkward. 

"Well, I-- ummm, I just thought..." 

"You thought what?" Rich hissed "That just because I like you, you can take advantage of that? That dating Jim Moriarty's brother would somehow boost your career?" 

Severin was shaking his head desperately. "No! That never even crossed my mind! I don't care about that at all! All I care about is you!" he took another deep breath and repeated more gently this time "All I care about is you..."

Richie looked carefully in his eyes. "Really?" the lips were almost a sigh, so delicate, so fragile.  

Severin nodded, smiling. "Yes! Yes, it is!" he said "I couldn't help it, even though I tried to. I-- You're crying..." he noticed, confused.

Rich's hand shoot up to his face quickly to wipe away a tear that was slowly sliding down his cheek. "Don't mind that. Talk." he instructed. 

Severin smiled. It was adorable how cutely authoritative his Richie was now. He continued "I liked you, of course, but I never expected to fall for you so desperately, so hard... I thought it's just a physical attraction but then I got to know you and you were... woah! You were amazing." he was gazing at him fondly "You're all I ever dreamed of" he said simply "I can't explain it, Richie, and I think it'd be dumb to even try to explain something like that. I just love you! That's all! Can you please love me back?" 

Richie was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. Severin gave him time to think, not wishing to overwhelm him all at once. 

"Why would you love someone like me?" Rich finally asked 

"Someone like you?" Severin was not sure he understood what his bunny meant

"Someone who peed himself in front of you, for example! Someone like  _me_ who embarrasses himself constantly! Someone like _me_ who's terrible at everything! Someone like  _me..._ " Rich said, losing patience. 

Severin smiled back at him lovingly, his hand stroke gently Richie's hair. “You're better than you think and I'd love to spend the rest of my life proving this to you." he said "As for peeing yourself..." he grinned "I really don't mind, I got to see you naked." he winked. "And I liked what I saw..." a chuckle. 

"I _knew_ you were looking!" Richie exclaimed and then they both laughed. They both looked into each other's eyes again. 

"It’s like you’re the other half of me and without you I feel incomplete.” Sev said and caressed his Richie's face “I can’t really feel alive without you by my side, Bunny. Do I have a chance?" 

_Does he have a chance!? Did he really just ask that!? A chance!? God! Richie was a sure thing!_

"You love me?" Richie smiled, through tears of joy

"I love you!" Severin repeated. Richard's glowing eyes gave him hope that maybe Rich felt the same. "I love you! I love you! I love you! How long do you need me to say it until you finally believe it!?" he was grinning happily 

"I just need one more thing to believe it!" Richie said, eyes fixed on Severin.

"Anything! Name it! What do you need me to do?" Sev said eagerly 

Richie did not reply with words. He suddenly placed his hands on each side of Severin's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As soon as Severin's brain was capable of functioning again, it registered what was happening at that moment and he wrapped his strong arms around Richard's waist, bringing them even closer to one another, deepening the kiss and feeling like the rest of the world has stopped, non-existent and silent, and there was nothing but the two of them! 

When they finally broke the kiss to breath, their eyes were smiling, their lips were craving to be closer again. 

"I'm beginning to suspect that you are at least half as fond of me as I'm fond of you." Sebastian said with a grin because it was already more than obvious.

"Good!" Rich said, trying to steady his racing heart.

"Do you believe it now?" Sev whispered.

Rich smiled a shy smile. "I believe it now!" he said before Severin pulled him back to himself for another kiss. 

===

Jim refreshed himself by throwing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. For a moment there he could not really recognize the man who was staring back at him from the mirror. The dark circles were getting worse, his eyes seemed dead, his mouth was in a constant frown and his forehead was wrinkled as if he had aged considerably for the last few weeks.

He knew the reasons for this transformation - Sebastian Moran. He also knew why it felt so terrible that Sebastian was not around - because he loved him. It was useless to deny it, he could admit it to himself at least. He loved Sebastian more than he has ever loved anyone else before. And he needed Sebastian too, which made things so much more inconvenient. Jim was not sure he could handle another weakness, he already had Richard. But no matter how he looked at it Sebastian was still his weakness. It was bad with him but it was unbearably worse without him! 

Jim chuckled bitterly at his own reflection. That night in Dublin? He was not just 'blowing off steam' as he let Sebastian to believe. He just needed Sebastian, both emotionally and physically. The need was so strong that he could no longer hold it back, he lost control.

He tried so hard not to repeat what happened in Dublin ever again but it was not easy with Sebastian being so close to him, looking at him with those devoted blue eyes. 

He thought maybe pretending nothing happened would make things easier. It didn't really. And then Sebastian started talking about it, demanding answers. It was too much. 

But the thing that made it most painful was when Sebastian left him. Jim did not feel betrayed by his sniper leaving, he did not think of it as abandonment. He knew why Sebby left. He understood. What Jim felt but nothing short of a heartbreak. A heartbreak because Sebastian was not there with him. 

Jim returned to the party, not really in a mood for it. His eyes instinctively started looking for Richie to check up on him. But what he saw... oh! what he saw...!

He saw himself and Sebastian Moran cuddled together, smiling at each other, dancing. It was beautiful. It looked right. It _felt_ right. 

It wasn't really Jim and Sebastian, Moriarty knew that, he wasn't _that_ crazy. It was Richard and Severin. But the way they both looked tonight, under the stars, happy together, happy with each other... That was all Jim wanted.

Realization hit him so suddenly and so hard that he could no longer stay idly and surrender to the sorrow! He had to find Sebastian! He had to make things right! He had to _feel that way_ again! 

Jim was ready to fly to his sniper and pull him into a long embrace - then maybe do a few other things too - but then he remembered what happened the last time he disappeared without telling Rich. Jim rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself at the thought of how the roles were reversed this time.

He quickly rushed towards the happy couple on the dance-floor. Severin's face became nervous and stiff the moment he noticed Moriarty approaching. 

Jim waved his hands dismissively. "No, no, no, no, it's okay! I ship you two!" Jim explained quickly "I just came to warn Richie that I'm off to talk to Sebastain..." he took in a deep breath before finishing the sentence "... and ask him to take me back... I'm in love! And there's no escaping that!" 

"So true!" both Rich and Sev nodded with huge grins on their happy faces.

"I'm going to get my sniper-boy back!" Jim laughed and ran away from his own party.

Sev chuckled "I can see danger runs in your family."

Rich smiled playfully "I see being attracted to danger runs in yours."

===

Sebastian opened the door and saw Jim, standing there, looking at him with his big brown eyes. Those eyes that could make him do anything!

"Hi, Sebastian..." said the oh so familiar voice.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but heard no words coming out so he closed it again. 

"It's my birthday..." Jim continued. "Do you still remember--?

"Are you real?" Sebastian cut him off, finally managing to say something. 

Jim frowned "What? What do you mean?" 

"Am I dreaming you again?" he said "Are you going to leave in the morning like all the other fantasies?"

Jim felt his heart breaking. He shook his head. "N-no. I don't want to leave! I want to stay!" he looked back up. It was silly how nervous he felt about this. "I'm scared, Sebby, but I don't ever want to be away from you again!" 

"I guess I'm more drunk than I thought!" Sebastian laughed bitterly.

Jim frowned "Idiot!" and pulled his idiot into a hug, holding him tight, not letting go. "Am I real enough for you now?" 

Sebastian did not dare to move, afraid that the fantasy would disappear again. 

"I'm sorry! About everything I did!" Jim whispered in his ear "I was scared, too scared to be happy. But I need you, Sebastian."

"Good snipers are hard to find..." Seb muttered monotonously 

Jim let out something that sounded a lot like a giggle. "Not because of that, you fool!" he said "I need you because I  _love_ you!" 

Moran's face started to slowly light up. His arms wrapped tightly around Jim, making sure he really was there. 

"It's really you...? You're really here?" Sebastian whispered, taking in Jim's scent. 

"I'm really here..." Jim replied, trying _not_ to take in Sebastian's scent. "Now let's get you in the shower! What, you forget how to wash when you're not around me?" he smiled 

"Something like it." Sebastian chuckled playfully "I may have forgotten how to use the shower though. I'll probably need someone to refresh my memory and help me with that..." 

"Oh? I could do that." Jim offered sweetly. 

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "You're not too busy for that?" he asked surprised

"Never too busy for you anymore!" he assured him. "Also my brother and your brother are busy in our house so I prefer to stay here now." Jim grinned, feeling alive again. 

"Oh!" Sebby grinned too. "Good for them both!"

"Yeah." Jim nodded in agreement. "Besides, I have to make sure you're still in shape. Because you really look..." he glanced at him head to toe "... out of shape!" he teased.

Sebastian smirked "Out of shape? Out of shape!?" he laughed and tossed Jim over his shoulder "I'll show you out of shape!" 

Jim started pressing kisses down Seb's neck and giggled as he kicked the door of Seb's apartment shut.

It was a lovely, mad, unbelievable thing for all of them. For Jim, Seb, Rich and Sev it all was like a dream come true! And when they woke up the next day, it was all still true.

 

~ The End ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! :')  
> I cannot believe this story ended! I loved writing it so much and I love the attention it got! Thank you all you wonderful people for reading it and liking it and your comments and support! :) This story means a lot to me and I'm happy I shared it with you all!  
> ***  
> P.S. There is an additional chapter. I feel like I need to explain that additional chapter... It's not the real ending of the story, it's an alternative darker ending. You, my dear fans, can choose which ending you prefer and just accept whichever ending you like as yours. I'm giving you a carte blanche!  
> Let me know in the comments though, because I'm curious ;)


	21. All Those Dreams We Had (an alternative darker ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: This is the additional chapter. It is set right after Jim tells Richie and Sev that he's going to see Sebastian.  
> This is an alternative darker ending of the story. You, my dear fans, can choose which ending you prefer and just accept whichever ending you like as yours. I'm giving you a carte blanche!  
> Let me know in the comments though, because I'm curious ;)

So much feelings were rushing through Jim's heart and mind! He needed to get to his tiger as soon as he could! He needed to tell him everything, he had to see if they still had a chance... They must have a chance! Jim knew for sure that Sebastian loved him with all his heart! Sebastian was his body and soul, all Jim had to do was accept him. And now Jim was ready to do that, now Jim was ready to accept love. 

He took two-three stairs in one stride, impatient to start feeling alive again, impatient to sink deeply into Sebastian's embrace again! 

He rang the doorbell. 

Nothing. 

He rang it again. 

Silence. 

"Sebastian?" Jim uttered nervously, knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell at the same time. "Sebby? Please, I need to talk to you." he said 

Surely Sebastian was still drunk like he had found him a week ago. Maybe he was so drunk he couldn't hear Jim. Jim rolled his eyes, imagining how he had to wait for his sniper to get sober again before he could have a proper conversation with him. But then he just smiled and bit his lip at the thought of how happy the two could be from now on. 

When there was still no reply Jim tried the door handle. It was open. Jim got in the apartment. It was quiet. The light was dim, almost nonexistent. Jim took a few steps forward. He felt this terrible smell! His love was stronger than that though! He'd just have to make Sebastian take a shower; or maybe they could take one together...

There was a strange feeling in Jim's stomach as the smell painfully reminded him of something else... The stench of a rotting corpse! 

Jim got to the living room where he could see Sebastian's leg from behind the couch. Yeah, the man was still spending his days lying on the floor! Seriously, Moran!

Why were Jim's legs trembling like this? 

He took a few more shaky steps into the room. The smell got thicker. He circled the couch, holding his breath. His eyes went wide and his hands reached up to his mouth to stop him from screaming. 

Sebastian was lying on the floor. There was a pool of blood that Jim could not see a second ago when he first entered the room. Sebastian was dead. Not dead drunk. Just dead. There was a bullet whole in his head. His expression was pained. 

Jim was forcing himself to shut his eyes,  _to not see this anymore_! But the calculations were swirling in his brain, deductions, logic; his brain was frantically assessing everything, providing him with every detail of what had happened to the man he loved. It was painfully obvious to Jim that Sebastian had been dead for some time now... by the looks of it, a day, his brain supplied. Jim's heart was not spared any detail - the angle of the shot, the hand that pulled the trigger, the type of gun (present from Jim, oh, cruel irony!), the approximate time of death, even how long it took him to die... All this information that his well trained mind could supply was forced into his head like a hot iron blade!

It all made sense, if you think about it. Sebastian's heartbreak. Sebastian without Jim. Sebastian having no reason to breathe any longer. Sebastian waiting for Jim to send his men to kill him. Sebastian finishing off what Jim could never start. Sebastian being the good right-hand man that he was, had executed his own murder by himself...

He could not have done it earlier - Severin was visiting him regularly, every day, Jim knew this. Severin was preventing him from doing this earlier. but the day Sev could not come was the day of Richie's birthday. And Sebastian was clever enough to know that. Sebastian always knew the best day to execute a murder. He knew the exact time he had to shoot. He had excellent timing. And he calculated this one brilliantly. It all made sense, if you think about it. But Jim could not think about it. Jim _would_ not think about it. 

Moriarty could not stop staring at the dead body of the man he loved more than anything in the world. The distant thought that his own hands were covered in blood hit him and he realized that at some point he had knelt down and took Sebastian's head in his hands, holding it close to his chest. He didn't even know he was doing that until he saw he had already done it. 

Sebastian's eyes were still open but Jim did not have the strength to close them. Most people close the eyes of their dead loved ones because their dead gaze was torture to them; Jim Moriarty found a strange comfort in seeing Sebastian's eyes for one last time. 

He spent the rest of the night of his birthday with Sebastian Moran's corpse in his embrace. His mind was (for the first time) completely blank. 

===

They were found like this by Severin the next afternoon when he came to visit.

The shock was impossible to describe. Severin was a lot more vocal in his pain than Jim was but the force of the feelings of both men was equally strong. 

Severin had to drag Jim away from Sebastian's corpse. Jim didn't want to let go, he put up a fight. He had to be injected with a soporific so that they could restrain him because he got too violent when he was forcefully separated from his sniper. 

The next months were not easy for any of the boys. 

===

"How is he?" Severin asked. 

"Same... mostly... " Rich sighed, giving Severin a quick kiss. 

"You seem surprisingly calm" Sev noted. 

"I got used to it, actually..." Rich said, frowning. "Is that bad? I got used to my brother being... like this for the last two years?" 

Severin held him tightly, knowing that he needed the comfort and support. "It's not bad. It's being realistic." 

Richie hugged him back, feeling in his scent. "I just wish he had a distraction. Something to make him stop thinking of Sebastian all the time..." 

"I know..." Sev agreed "I mean, I had you to help me get through it. What does he have?" 

"Me?" 

"Not the same, Richie. He lost the man he loved." Sev said and sighed "I just wish Seb knew how much Jim truly cared. I can't help but feel angry about that! He died, thinking Jim didn't care..." 

"No." Rich shook his head "I think he died, thinking Jim would never make up his mind to admit how much he cared. But I'd like to think Sebastian knew the rest..." 

Sev placed a gentle kiss on Richie's forehead. "That's a nice thing to think. But if he knew that, he'd fight for Jim, he wouldn't shoot himself... " he shut his eyes closed "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry..." 

"No, you were good to my brother." Rich said "Considering everything I expected you to not want to see him or me anymore." 

"I love you, Richie! I needed some time to heal this wound but I could not go on without you!" he said, meaning every word "And Jim-- he suffered enough. I don't dare show up around him because I don't want to remind him of Sebastian. I know how painful that would be to him."

"Thank you for that" 

"And I really hope he finds his distraction." 

===

The name is Sherlock Holmes. The address is 221B Baker street.

 **Occupation** : consulting detective (what the hell!? Was that a thing!?)

 **Likes** : logic, crimes, murders, playing the violin, John Watson.

 **Dislikes** : everything else.

Those were the details of Jim Moriarty's ' _distraction_ '.

Sherlock Holmes was the first thing that got Moriarty out of his severe depression after Sebastian's death. He was the thing that made Jim get up and put on a suit again. He was the thing that made Jim reconstruct his crime network again. He was Moriarty's new obsession. And Richie welcomed it! Oh, how he welcomed it!

Richie was pleased. It's been five years since Sebastian's suicide and honestly after trying so many things to help his brother, Richie had lost hope. This detective was a godsend! Richie went as far as helping Jim in his plans for Sherlock - something he'd never even considered before. But now it was helping Jim! 

There were trials, there were people in and out of Jim's house every time Richie came to visit him. It was hard to keep track. But Richie was pleased. Jim looked as if he had a reason to live again! 

And then there was the terrible news! Jim Moriarty was dead - shot himself in the head. Sherlock Holmes was dead too - jumped from the very same building where Jim blew his brains out! 

Richie was devastated. Severin had a lot of consoling to do. 

The picture was clear now. Sherlock Holmes did not help his brother. Sherlock Holmes was merely a grand way for Jim to end himself - one of those genius master plans that bordered on art that Jim liked so much. He never got over Sebastian and now he found a dramatic way to join him.

===

**_Two years later..._ **

"Are you sure about this?" Severin asked Richie once again.

Rich nodded.

"Really sure?" he had to ask again "It's not going to be easy, Richie. This will be so hard on you emotionally..."  

"I know" Rich interrupted him "But Holmes is alive, Sev. Holmes is alive and back! Not a scratch! And my brother isn't. My brother is dead! I can't just let them all get away with this! They have to pay! I just can't--" 

"I know. Okay." he kissed him. "As long as you're ready." 

Richie took a deep breath and nodded firmly. "I'm ready." he said determinedly "Play it!"

Severin did. 

Not a second later all the screens in London had Jim's face on them. 

 ** _Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? ..._**  

 

~ The (alternative) End ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, liking, commenting! You've all been such darlings! Thank you! :)


End file.
